


Miles Apart

by dramaticalboner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dirty Talk, Dorks, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren cries easily, Eventual Smut, Female Hange Zoë, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Levi swears a lot, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Strong Friendship - Freeform, They're both stupid saps, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), artist Eren, chef eren, mention of depression, self-conscious Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticalboner/pseuds/dramaticalboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi meet on DeviantART and eventually end up in a long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multi-chapter fic. I don't know my update schedule quite yet! I hope you enjoy and any feedback is welcome! I haven't edited this much so please point out any mistakes! Enjoy!

 

_Change occurs, the time unknown._

_Unseen strings forcing those to roam._

_What was once an escape has now confined._

_It’s the invisible wall, the eternal bind._

Eren had read this about four times now. He was browsing DeviantART and came across the poem. It was the most recent work from someone named TheCaptain. He was enthralled by how much meaning they conveyed in just one stanza and the connection he felt to their words.

 

About half an hour later, Eren had almost finished reading all of the writing TheCaptain had posted. They were quite talented, and he decided to follow. Going back to the most recent work, he decided to leave a comment.

 

**EJaeger:** _I really love the meaning behind this. It’s short, simple, yet complex all the same. I look forward to future posts, Captain._

Eren spent another fifteen minutes online, and then decided that he better start dinner since Mikasa and Armin would be home soon.

 

Eren Jaeger is a nineteen year old culinary student in Vancouver, British Columbia. He currently lives with his step-sister Mikasa, and best friend, Armin. Mikasa works as a personal trainer, which suited her quite well considering her intimidating vibe and toned physique, and Armin was an intern at a publishing company. He had always been incredibly smart and top of his classes.

 

Eren wasn’t as successful as the others, but he was happy enough doing the few things he loves. Another fact about Eren, he has heterochromia iridum, meaning that his eyes are not the same color. One is a sea-green color, and the other a light brown, almost gold. Most people would say that it’s an amazing thing to have, but Eren doesn’t feel that way. He’s rather self conscious about it, actually.

 

After contemplating what to make for dinner, he decided on homemade chilli to warm them up in this cold weather.

 

As he was finishing putting all of the ingredients together Mikasa and Armin walked through the door.

 

“Hey guys, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. How was work?” Eren asked.

 

“Annie and I decided to get our clients together for a little challenge, for motivation of course, and Reiner won, obviously. You should have seen the look on her face. Poor Jean, he’s in for a tough time next week.” Mikasa replied, walking into the bathroom to wash up. Annie is a personal trainer at the same gym and the two were always very competitive.

 

Armin was brewing a pot of hot chocolate for the three of them. “I continued editing the new works Erwin sent my way, nothing terribly exciting. How was your day, Eren?”

 

Eren grabbed three bowls and started dishing the chilli out. “It was just another regular day.”

 

“Meaning you spent the entire day on the internet until you got bored and decided to cook?” Armin asked with a smile, grabbing their cups of cocoa and setting them on the table.

 

“You really know me, Armin.” He replied, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Armin nudged Eren with his elbow and then went to grab cutlery.

 

Mikasa emerged from the bathroom and took her seat at the table, Armin and Eren coming to join her. The three of them ate in silence, too busy enjoying Eren’s delicious cooking. One of the perks of living with him was that he made the best meals, and didn’t mind cooking all the time.

 

After dinner, Armin and Mikasa cleared the table and washed the dished while Eren went to take a shower. When he finished, he dressed in a loose t-shirt and flannel pyjama pants, then bid them goodnight.

 

He decided to check his messaged before going to sleep. He sat leaning against the headboard and opened up his laptop. He saw that TheCaptain had replied to his comment.

 

**TheCaptain:** _What exactly do you think the meaning is, Einstein?_

**EJaeger:** _I believe it is saying how the world has changed so much and people no longer have minds of their own. They continue living, oblivious to most of the things around, and those of us that do think for ourselves feel closed in, trapped, by everything around us._

Less than a minute later, Eren had another reply.

 

**TheCaptain:** _Not bad, brat. In that case, I look forward to hearing your thoughts on my future work, Jaeger._

Eren shut off his computer and set it aside, settling into his warm bed. He went to sleep with a smile on his face


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired and did the second chapter early. Please let me know of any mistakes so I can fix them! Enjoy!

Eren awoke the next morning around eight am. He rolled out of bed, fixed his messy hair a bit and got dressed before padding into the kitchen to start breakfast. Every Saturday he made a big meal to start off the day. He decided on German pancakes, maple bacon and hash browns for the three of them today.

 

When the food was being plated, Mikasa and Armin both emerged from their rooms, awoken by the smell of delicious food. Eren had set everything up already, so they grabbed their plates and sat down to eat.

 

“What are your plans for the day, Eren?” Mikasa asked him after swallowing a large bite of pancake.

 

“I’ll probably draw a bit today. I’m feeling inspired. What about you guys?”

 

Armin was the first to reply. “I have to shadow one of Mike’s meetings this afternoon. I should be back by dinner time.”

 

“Reiner and I are squeezing in some extra training, and then I’m going shopping for new equipment and work out clothes.” Mikasa answered next.

 

They continued making small talk here and there, not needing much to fill their comfortable silence. Eren finished eating his breakfast, placing his dishes in the sink for them to wash when they were done as well. “Alright, well I’m going to go get started now. I’ll see you guys later tonight!”

 

They said their early goodbyes and Eren retreated back to his room, pulling out his sketchpad and pencils. He started making dark strokes on the page, creating shadows, depth and an intricate background.

 

As he was drawing, TheCaptain’s poem kept repeating itself in his mind. Perhaps this was what had him so inspired. When Eren had finished his drawing about three hours later, he knew that was what caused this sudden inspiration of his.

 

The background was filled with bland, dark looking people on strings, basically as the puppets of society. They were expressionless and looked almost identical to one another. Everything was dark, heavily shadowed, to show the nonexistence of uniqueness and individuality.

 

There was one larger person, a man, which was the main focus of the drawing. They stood out more than the others, splashes of color added here and there. He looked as if he were trying to break free of the few strings that were attached to him. His expression was a mix of fear and determination.   

 

Eren studied his drawing for a moment before he realized that something was missing. After pondering it a bit, he knew what it was. He added a pair of wings onto the man’s sleeve, one shaded dark and one left light, as a symbol of hope, along with a captain’s hat atop his head, with the same symbol in the center.

 

Pleased with his finished work, he decided to open his laptop and post it onto DeviantART. It had been a few weeks since he had last posted.

 

It was just about noon and he had some time to kill so he logged onto his Facebook and scrolled through the feed, clicking on most of the stupid links shared by his friends.

 

When he was about to log off, he got a notification that someone had commented on his drawing.

 

 **TheCaptain:** _Not too bad, brat._

Eren grinned to himself as he stared at the comment. He was ecstatic that someone that talented complimented his work.

 

 **EJaeger:** _Thank you. I was actually inspired by your poem._

Eren supposed a few more minutes online couldn’t hurt and waited for their reply.

 

 **TheCaptain:** _I thought this reminded me of something._

A few minutes later, Eren got another notification.

 

 **TheCaptain:** _Listen, brat. I never do this, but you seem interesting enough that while talking to you I wouldn’t have the urge to slam fifteen dicks up my ass. Do you have skype so we could talk easier?_

The comment made Eren blush a little bit. They definitely had a different way of speaking compared to their writing. Eren contemplated the idea of giving his skype to a stranger, but decided that it couldn’t hurt. They wouldn’t be on video, after all.

 

 **EJaeger:** _Thanks… I think? I guess that couldn’t hurt. It’s the same name as on here._

Eren quickly logged onto his skype and sat staring at the screen. Not that he was waiting for the request to pop up or anything, though when it finally came, he launched at the mouse to press the accept button.

 

 **TheCaptain:** _It was a compliment, brat._

**EJaeger:** _Good to know. So, do I get to know your real name, Captain?_

**TheCaptain:** _It’s Levi._

Levi. TheCaptain was male. Eren hadn’t thought much about it, but he guessed it made sense.

 

 **EJaeger:** _Well, Levi, my name is Eren._

**TheCaptain:** _Now that we have that over with, I’m surprised you were able to decipher my writing._

**EJaeger:** _And why is that?_

**TheCaptain:** _Hardly anyone can. All they see is some dark, emo shit. And I’ll tell you right now, brat, I am not some emo teenager._

 

 **EJaeger:** _I like the themes of your work. They may not be the happiest of poems, but they show the truth, no matter how depressing it is. Damn, I totally thought you were emo._

**TheCaptain:** _Shut the fuck up._

 **TheCaptain:** _Finally someone without shit for brains, halle-fucking-lujah._

Eren let out a small laugh at his message. Levi seemed to have a crude sense of humour that fit him well as far as Eren could tell. He glanced at the time at the bottom of his laptop screen. It was almost three in the afternoon. He had been talking to Levi for about two hours now. He’d better clean up a bit and get dinner started since Mikasa and Armin were due home not too long from now.

 

 **EJaeger:** _I didn’t realize what time it was. I have to go now… I’ll talk to you soon?_

**TheCaptain:** _Sure. Bye, brat._

Eren sighed, closed his laptop and started what he needed to do before his roommates returned home.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all Levi and Eren getting to know each other and setting up for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, I'm adding a chapter whenever I finish one and have time. Please point out any mistakes and enjoy the update!

It was about one in the morning and Eren was lying on his stomach on his bed. The only source of light was coming from his laptop screen as he tried to stifle his laughter. The last thing he needed was to wake Armin or Mikasa and have them stumble into his room asking what he could possibly find so funny at this time.

 

The reason for him choking down his giggles was Levi. They had been talking daily for about a week now, and tonight Eren had roped Levi into playing 20 questions with him. This seemed like a good way to get to know more about Levi and for Levi to learn more about him as well.

 

**EJaeger:** _Name the most terrifying moment of your life. Have you recovered from it yet?_

**TheCaptain:** _Meeting and living with Hanji. I am still recovering._

**EJaeger:** _Oh come on, she can’t be THAT bad._

**TheCaptain:** _If you ever have the… pleasure… of meeting her, you will take that statement back within seconds._

**EJaeger:** _I will keep that in mind. Ok, it’s your turn._

**TheCaptain:** _Where do you live?_

**EJaeger:** _Really, Levi? That’s the best you can do?_

**TheCaptain:** _Just shut up and answer the question, brat._

**EJaeger:** _Alright, I live in Vancouver, BC. What about you?_

**TheCaptain:** _Canadian, eh? I’m in New York._

New York? Eren hadn’t expected him to be only about a two day drive from him. That means Levi is three hours ahead of his time. That’s not too bad.

 

**EJaeger:** _That’s not as far as I expected. What was the last picture you took with your phone?_

**TheCaptain:** _A picture of my massive cock to put on Christmas cards. Also, that’s two questions in a row, but I’ll let it slide this time._

Eren choked on his own saliva at Levi’s reply. Knowing Levi, he really wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

 

**TheCaptain:** _Relax. Don’t get your panties in a twist. I wasn’t serious. What’s the worst thing someone walked in on you doing?_

Eren honestly debated answering this one for a moment, but he decided to go through with anyway, although he knew that Levi would tease him about it. These things happen to everyone though, right?

**EJaeger:** _Uh… well, one time I was, um… touching myself… and I thought I was the only one home, but as I was finishing Mikasa burst into my room with a baseball bat looking ready to murder someone, until she realized the situation, but she thought I was being attacked because of the noises I was making. Oh my god, I can’t believe I just told you that._

Eren was blushing furiously and hiding his face in his pillow when he saw that Levi was typing. Holy fuck, did he actually just tell him that?

 

**TheCaptain:** _You must be a loud one, eh, Jaeger? ;)_

Did Levi really just use a winky face?

 

**EJaeger:** _Fuck, Levi. Shut up. I’m done with this topic now! Moving on! What’s your most embarrassing moment?_

Payback is a bitch, Levi.

 

**TheCaptain:** _I was really drunk one night and I don’t remember any of it, but I was stripping my clothes off while dancing to The Spice Girls on top of the kitchen counter. The only reason I know of it is because stupid fucking four-eyes videotaped me._

Levi. Dancing to The Spice Girls. The fucking Spice Girls. Stripping to The Spice Girls. Oh my god.

 

**EJaeger:** _…_

**EJaeger:** _HAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT. LEVI. OH MY GOD._

**TheCaptain:** _SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU._

For some reason, that threat actually sounded quite appealing.

 

**EJaeger:** _Ok, ok. Are you currently in a relationship?_

**TheCaptain:** _No, thank fuck._

**EJaeger:** _I’ll take it that your last girlfriend was a total bitch?_

**TheCaptain:** _Boyfriend, but yes._

Boyfriend? Levi is gay? Eren had always assumed that he was straight, but somehow this was making him see Levi in a bit of a new light. Eren had always been into guys, he knew it from the time he turned eight, but he had never been in a relationship so he has zero experience.

 

**TheCaptain:** _Don’t tell me you’re a fucking homophobe and I just scared you away._

**EJaeger:** _NO! I mean, shit, no, sorry. I just got lost in thought. Of course I’m not a homophobe. I’m gay too._

**TheCaptain:** _Well hallelujah. Someone alert the media! The brat likes taking dicks up his ass!_

**EJaeger:** _Sometimes I think you’re too sarcastic for your own good, Levi._

**TheCaptain:** _No such thing. Alright, brat, this is my last question. What’s the weirdest thing about you?_

Shit.

 

**EJaeger:** _Uh… I’d rather not answer that, sorry._

**TheCaptain:** _Come on, brat. What could possibly be so bad that you wouldn’t want to tell me?_

**EJaeger:** _I really hate it. I’m a freak._

**TheCaptain:** _Eren, I’m a 5 ft fucking 3 grown ass man. I’m sure it’s not that bad._

Levi’s so short. He was not expecting that, but he guessed his personality made up for his short stature. It’s actually kind of cute. Eren sighed and gave in.

 

**EJaeger:** _Fine, but like I said, I’m a freak. I have two different colours of eyes ok?_

**TheCaptain:** _That was your big secret?_

**EJaeger:** _Yes, Levi! I fucking hate it._

**TheCaptain:** _Eren, don’t get all worked up. I think that’s fucking cool._

**EJaeger:** _You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw me._

**TheCaptain:** _Then I guess we’ll have to see for ourselves sometime, won’t we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and this chapter wasn't too shitty. Thank you to those of you reading. I appreciate your feedback :-)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipated first video chat.

Eren kept reading the message, unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not. Did Levi just hint at wanting to video chat with him? Thoughts ran through his mind for a few minutes before deciding that it would be easier and quicker to clarify with Levi himself instead of going back and forth in his head.

 

**EJaeger:** _Wait… you mean you want to video chat?_

**TheCaptain:** _Considering you’ve been harassing me daily for the last week or so, I’m not opposed to the idea of seeing the supposed ‘freak’._

Once again, his thoughts were racing and he had unintentionally left Levi with another silence, which resulted in him typing out another message to see if Eren was still there or not.

 

**TheCaptain:** _You do realize that a video chat would allow you to see me as well, right? Don’t tell me the curiosity isn’t getting to you, too._

Well, shit, now that Levi had mentioned it, he is quite curious to see what the infamous Captain looks like. Taking in a shaky breath, Eren came to a decision and typed out his reply.

 

**EJaeger:** _Fuck, Levi, fine, but can we do it now before I come to my senses and change my mind?_

A few seconds passed, although they felt like minutes to Eren, before a notification popped up alerting him that he had an incoming video call from Levi. Holy shit, this is really happening. What if he doesn’t even say anything and just hangs up? He stopped from talking himself down and pressed the answer button before he missed the chance.

 

Eren held his breath as Levi’s webcam loaded. The anticipation was making his heart race. If it takes any longer he feels as if he will go into cardiac arrest, resulting in his untimely death. He was only nineteen, which was far too young.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting and countless tragic scenarios, there was Levi.

 

He was resting his cheek on his fist, hiding one side of his defined jaw line. Silky strands of black hair framed his face. It looked to be styled in some sort of an undercut. He had thin eyebrows that suited him well, and a pale complexion. His eyes seemed to be a mix of blue and grey, and they were slightly narrowed, giving him a bit of an intimidating look, aside from the small smirk Eren could see playing on his lips.

 

He was wearing a thin black v-neck and Eren could tell he definitely had some muscle on him. Fuck. Levi was attractive. He was really, really attractive. So consumed by his thoughts, he hadn’t realized he had been staring at his computer screen for over a minute now, not having said a single word to Levi yet. He hadn’t even given a sign to indicate that he hadn’t taken a mental vacation.

 

_“Don’t look so happy to see me, brat.”_ Levi finally said in an amused tone. His voice, shit. Why was he attracted to his voice? It suits him well, though. Eren cleared his throat, took a few deep breaths, and then spoke.

 

“L-Levi, hi, um... hey.” _Idiot,_ he thought to himself. Of all the things he could say, he started with stuttering out an awkward greeting.

 

Levi let out what seemed to be a small chuckle. “ _Hello, Eren. Try not to shit yourself. I’d rather not see, or hear, that mess.”_

As strange as it sounds, Levi’s poop joke calmed Eren’s nerves and put him somewhat at ease.

 

“Glad you’re living up to your reputation as the shit master.” Eren replied, allowing a small smile to dance on his lips.

 

_“Where did I ever get such a reputation?”_ He asked as he arched a perfect brow questioningly.

 

“I gave it to you.”

 

_“And why wasn’t I informed of this?”_

A little laugh escaped from Eren’s mouth, his smile growing by the second. “I didn’t decide to make it official until now.”

 

“ _I am honoured to be given such a title.”_ Levi responded.

 

“Good. You should be.”

 

_“Shut the fuck up.”_ Levi said as he directed a not so serious glare at the webcam. Eren laughed and raised his middle finger to Levi.

 

_“Cheeky little shit.”_

“Yeah, but that’s why you like me. I keep things interesting.” Eren stated.

 

_“That you do.”_

Eren grinned and stared up at the camera. They shared a short moment of silence before Levi spoke.

 

_“Eren, can I ask something?”_

“Of course, what is it?” Eren replied, wondering what Levi was about to say.

 

Levi bit his lip lightly then released it. _“How old are you?”_

“I’m nineteen.” He thought he heard a quiet ‘fuck’ fall from Levi’s lips. He seemed to be a bit lost in thought now, so Eren spoke again.

 

“How old are you?”

 

_“Too old.”_ Too old for what? 

 

“Come on, Levi. You can’t be more than, what, twenty-four?”

 

Levi snorted. “I’m thirty years old, brat.”

 

Eren’s eyes went wide with shock and he sat there staring at Levi, looking for any indications of his age. The only thing he could really see was dark circles below his eyes, which could easily be from lack of sleep.

 

_“If that bothers you or you’re freaked out, I understand, Eren.”_ Levi told him, his tone sounding a bit disappointed.

 

“What? No, fuck, that doesn’t bother me at all. I’m just surprised. You definitely don’t look your age. Look who you’re talking to. I wouldn’t stop talking to you for a reason as stupid as that.” He responded, getting louder after each word he spoke.

 

A small smile tugged at Levi’s mouth. _“Quiet down or you’ll wake your roommates.”_ Oh shit, right. He almost forgot about his sleeping sister and best friend in the rooms next to him.

 

Eren was starting to feel a bit sleepy so he moved to lay on his side and set his laptop on the bed next to him, resting his head on one of his arms.

 

“Levi?”

 

_“Yes, Eren?”_

“Will you tell me about your day?” Eren asked in a small, somewhat sleepy voice.

 

_“What do you want to know?”_

“Everything.”

 

Levi sighed, moved to rest his chin atop his folded hands and stared off at nothing in particular as he began to speak. _“Well, I woke up around nine to Hanji and Erwin singing obnoxiously loud while attempting to cook breakfast, which they failed miserably at, so I ended up taking over. We ate and sat around to watch a few movies on Netflix before they both went off to work, and I stayed home to clean and write a bit. They came home with Chinese takeout around seven and we continued where we left off earlier as we ate.”_

Eren had passed out while Levi was in the middle of speaking, his soft voice lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in Levi's POV. I hope you enjoyed! Please point out any mistakes so I can fix them and I appreciate all of your lovely comments <3


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV of the video chat and some drunken fun ensues with Erwin, Hanji and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is considerably longer than the others and I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy and please leave any feedback you have!

**EJaeger _:_** _Fuck, Levi, fine, but can we do it now before I come to my senses and change my mind?_

 

Eren had actually agreed to video chat with him. As much as he hates to admit it, Levi’s heart was racing at the anticipation of finally seeing the shitty brat. Levi sent a video request to him and waited, posing himself in a way that didn't make it look like he was eagerly waiting to see Eren.

 

His breath caught in his throat when he finally laid eyes on Eren. His hair was chocolaty brown and messy, but the way it fell around his face suited him. He was biting on his lower lip, probably due to nervousness. He wore a dark green sweater that brought out the colors in one of his eyes. Fuck, his eyes. They were two of the most beautiful colors he had ever seen. How could Eren possibly think that they made him a freak?

 

In Levi’s opinion, they made him unique and even more gorgeous than he already was. This kid was fucking adorable.

 

After a few moments, Levi realized that they were both silently sitting there staring at one another, so he decided to break the silence with the first sassy remark that came to his mind.

 

“Don’t look so happy to see me, brat.” He allowed a slight smirk along with his comment.

 

Eren’s eyes widened a bit and then he replied _._ _“L-Levi, hi, um... hey.”_

He sounded nervous and Levi found his awkward stutter to be cute as fuck. Levi let out a small chuckle and made a joke about not wanting to see or hear Eren shit himself, and surprisingly, his comment lightened the mood and they were able to talk about things like they normally would.

 

After a bit of conversation, Levi couldn’t take it anymore. He had to ask how old the brat was, and he knew he was young, but he didn’t expect him to be that young. Nineteen fucking years old. Eleven years younger than himself. Not that he had much of a shot with him in the first place. They don’t even live in the same country for fucks sake. Levi felt as if his slim chances had now dropped into the negatives.

 

He expected Eren to freak out, call him an old pervert and never want to speak to him again, but he got the opposite, and the relief he felt at Eren’s words was probably quite evident on his face.

 

As the hours ticked by, he noticed Eren was becoming sleepy. He changed positions so that he was more comfortable and then asked Levi to tell him about his day. He sighed and decided to humour him with the boring details of his life.

 

“Well, I woke up around nine to Hanji and Erwin singing obnoxiously loud while attempting to cook breakfast, which they failed miserably at, so I ended up taking over. We ate and sat around to watch a few movies on Netflix before they both went off to work, and I stayed home to clean and write a bit. They came home with Chinese takeout around seven and we continued where we left off earlier as we ate.”

 

Levi glanced up at his screen to see that the brat had fallen asleep. Instead of being upset, he took this as an opportunity to study his face. His lips were in a slight pout and his face was smoothed out, looking very peaceful. Levi couldn’t help but pick out every little thing that made Eren so fucking adorable.

 

He glanced at his clock and it read that it was just past three in the morning. He should probably get some sleep too. He took one last look at the sleeping boy and then disconnected the call. He decided to send him a message before he retired for the night.

**TheCaptain** _: I suppose I should be upset that you fell asleep on me, but I can’t find it in me. Sleep well, Eren._

 

Levi sighed contently and shut his laptop. He walked over to his dresser to change into some pyjama pants and then went to brush his teeth. After he finished his nightly routine, he climbed into his bed, too big for one person and settled down, letting sleep take over him.

 

-

 

"Levi! Time to wake up, my little short stack!" Oh fuck no. It's way too early to be hearing that annoyingly cheery voice. He really didn't have any idea what time it was, but he was sure he went to bed only a few hours ago.

 

He mumbled some form of a threat, rolled over and pulled the blankets far over his head, somehow hoping it would make Hanji go away, but of course she wouldn't give up that easily.

 

He waited for a few moments, listening and unmoving, but he heard nothing.

 

Suddenly, he felt a tremendous amount of weight on him. He groaned loudly, tiredly thrashing around, trying to throw it off of him. When he heard two sets of laughter, he realized that Erwin had joined in on the fun as well.

 

"Erwin, Hanji, you both weigh a fucking ton. Get the hell off of me before I end you."

 

"Oooo I'm so scared! What's my little shorty going to do, hmm?" Hanji taunted, laughing maniacally.

 

Erwin chuckled and moved off to the side, throwing his arm over Levi so that he couldn't get out from under the blanket. "Well he isn't going to do much trapped under here."

 

"I hate the both of you. Now get the fuck off of me before my bladder explodes and we're all swimming in my piss." Levi threatened, although it didn't sound very intimidating with him still trapped underneath the blanket.

 

Hanji squealed and threw herself off of the bed, gracefully landing on her ass. Erwin simply removed his arm, allowing Levi to escape and run off to the bathroom.

 

He could still hear their laughter from the bathroom and Erwin yelled from the bedroom. “Don’t take too long! We have plans for today, Levi!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, let me shower first.” He grumbled, turning on the hot water to wash away the grime from yesterday since he was too busy being distracted by that stupid adorable brat. They had been talking for just over a week. He shouldn’t be thinking about him this way so soon, but he hadn’t had sexual relations with anything other than his hand for over a year now so of course his dick would fucking react to this cute little shit that happens to want to give him his time of day.

 

When Levi finally finished showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed, he made his way to the living room to properly greet his friends.

 

“Alright, shit stains, I’m finally awake. I know I will regret asking, but what is the plan for today?” He asked cautiously. Both Erwin and Hanji now had blinding smiles on their faces. Hanji, of course, was the first to speak.

 

“Well, sleepyhead, we are going to watch stupid movies, get absolutely wasted and have some good old girl talk!”

 

“Oh fuck no. You know how I get when I’m shitfaced. Erwin, you’re going along with this?”

 

“You’ve been locked up in this house for a while, Levi. We miss you, and you need to let loose.” Erwin replied with a soft smile. Levi sighed and popped his hip out to the side, resting one of his hands on it, the other hanging by his side.

 

“Fine, but the minute I start swinging my dick around like a fucking helicopter, put me to bed.” He demanded. Erwin and Hanji broke into fits of laughter.

 

“Yay! That’s the spirit, my sassy little baby!” Hanji screeched as she leapt at him full force, knocking him onto the couch and partly on Erwin’s lap.

 

“Enough of this, let’s just break out the alcohol already!”

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go grab it. You guys can set up a few movies.” Erwin told them, heading towards the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of wine.

 

When Erwin returned, they had a few shitty movies lined up to watch. Instead of using glasses, they each had a bottle to themselves, like the classy bunch of fuckers they are.

 

About halfway through their second movie, Mamma Mia, Levi decided, with a good amount of alcohol in his system, that he was through with sitting on the couch, so he stood up and began prancing around the living room, singing along loudly. His drunken, dramatic movements had Hanji and Erwin toppled over on the ground laughing their asses off.

 

“C’mon you shit heads, don’t leave me hangin’ over here!” Levi ordered. They both stood up on wobbly legs, saluting.

 

“Aye, aye, captain!” The three of them paraded around the room, almost knocking over many things and each other as they went on.

 

Hanji suddenly stopped, staring at Levi with a dead serious expression. “Leviiii, who were you talking to last night? I heard you when I went to the bathroom!”

 

Levi stumbled into the arm of the couch, falling over and laughing. “Just some little shit I met online about a week ago.”

 

“WHAT? LEVIII, IS HE CUTE? DO YOU HAVE SKYPE SEX?”

“Calm down, shitty glasses, last night was the first time we talked over webcam, s’nothin’.” Levi slurred, waving his hand dismissively.

 

“OKAY BUT YOU NEVER SAID IF HE WAS CUTE OR NOT.”

 

“Fuck, yes, he’s so god damn adorable.”

 

“LET’S SKYPE HIM RIGHT NOW!” Hanji suggested, sounding overly excited.

 

Levi pursed his lips. He didn’t have much rational thought in his current drunken state, so he agreed and went to grab his laptop. Once it was turned on, he checked skype to see if Eren was online. He was, so Levi sent a video request. The three of them waited, crowded around the small laptop screen.

 

Eren had accepted, and when his webcam finally loaded, he swore he went deaf with how loud Hanji screamed.

 

“LEVI, HE’S SO CUTE. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME HE WAS THIS CUTE? I’M GOING TO FAINT!” She exclaimed, dramatically collapsing into Erwin’s arms. He caught her, barely.

 

“ _Uh… Levi? Are you alright? And are those your roommates?”_ Eren asked, sounding a bit confused.

 

“Yes, this is Erwin and Hanji.” He gestured to each of them, accidentally smacking Erwin in the face. The three of them stared at each other, and then burst into laughter.

 

_“Are you guys drunk?”_

“Oh yes, my darling, you guessed right.” Eren blushed faintly at his words, looking down and his fidgeting hands.

 

 _“Levi, you should go have fun with your friends, plus, I wouldn’t want to witness a Spice Girls repeat and have you face the embarrassment of knowing I had seen you do such things.”_ Eren said with a small laugh, bringing his eyes back up to the screen.

 

“YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT? OH MY GOD, LEVI.” Hanji screeched, immediately pulling out her phone to watch said video with Erwin.

 

“Oh fuck no!” Levi stood up and walked into his bedroom, bringing the laptop and Eren with him.

 

_“Why did you call me, Levi?”_

“Hanji asked who I was talkin’ to last night ‘nd thought it would be good to call you.”

 

_“What was she yelling at me before? I couldn’t really catch it.”_

“She was screamin’ about how cute you are.”

 

Eren blushed fiercely. _“Oh… she thinks I’m cute… why?”_

Levi let out a loud sigh. “Hm, I don’t know, maybe because you are the cutest fucking thing on this planet?!”

 

There was silence, and it finally hit Levi what he had let slip past his lips. Fuck, oh no, this was not supposed to happen. Minutes passed, and Eren just sat there, staring at the screen, not saying a word.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t mean- I just-“ and then Levi disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger there, but the next chapter should come in the next few days hopefully! I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward progress. That basically sums up this entire chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first tiny bit is in Eren's POV then the rest is in Levi's. I felt it would be better for this to be from Levi's perspective. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been so busy with work and holiday stuff! Here's my Christmas gift to you guys, and I hope this chapter makes up for everything! Enjoy and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all of you!
> 
> Also, please point out any spelling mistakes! I am the only one editing this!

Eren sat there for a few moments, trying to wrap his brain around what had just happened. Levi had basically confessed his attraction to him. Levi was also drunk. Maybe he meant it; maybe it was just part of his weird intoxicated state. None of that mattered at the moment though because Levi had immediately disconnected after blurting those words.

 

Eren sighed and decided to go to bed. He would give Levi time to sleep it off and sober up, and then confront him about what had happened in the morning, if he even remembered it. He did seem pretty drunk, after all, but a part of Eren hoped that wasn’t all it was.

 

+++

_(Levi’s POV)_

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.” Levi all but yelled as he slammed his laptop shut and collapsed back onto his bed. He couldn’t believe he had just let that slip, and although it didn’t seem like too big of a deal, it was to Levi. They had only been friends for, what, over a month or so now? Yet he was already spewing stupid confessions that he was sure would scare the brat off.

 

He lay on his bed for what seemed like forever, groaning and whining like a child, until he heard a quiet knock and Erwin poked his head through the door. “Levi? Is everything ok?”

 

Levi grabbed his pillow and threw it over his face, mumbling unintelligible nonsense into it that Erwin couldn’t decipher.

 

Erwin stepped into the room and closed the door. He had sobered up quite a bit since Levi had last seen him, not quite sure how long he had been in his room talking and beating himself up over his little Eren fiasco. Erwin was a large man, so he never was one to stay drunk for too long, and if he did, it took a lot.

 

He felt a tug on his pillow, knowing it must have been Erwin trying to gently remove it from his face, probably afraid he was suffocating himself. Levi allowed it to be removed, too drunk and upset with himself to care or put up much of a fight.

 

“Why are you in here moping? Did something happen with Eren?” Damn him and his stupidly accurate insight.

 

Groaning and rolling onto his side to somewhat face Erwin, he took a deep breath and all of his words came rushing out. “HewasbeingastupidlittleshitandIaccidentallytoldhimhewasthecutestthingintheworld.” He was gasping by the time he got that string of words out.

 

Erwin let out a small chuckle, but still ended up shaking the bed quite a bit, causing Levi to roll into the huge bear of a man he called his best friend. “Erwinnnn, it’s not funny! I’m having a fucking midlife crisis here!”

 

Erwin patted the top of Levi’s head, trying to be comforting, but he didn’t do it quite as well as Hanji, as much as he hated to admit it. “Levi, that’s nothing. What did Eren say to that?”

 

There was a silent pause.

“Levi, you didn’t even give the boy a chance to respond, did you?” Another mumble came from Levi, not wanting to respond, knowing that Erwin would definitely scold him about this. Three, two…

 

“How are you supposed to know if this ruined your friendship or not if you don’t give him a chance to respond to these things? Christ, Levi, for all you know, he could feel the same attraction towards you!”

 

“He doesn’t, Erwin! Why would he?”

 

Erwin sighed. “Why wouldn’t he, Levi?” A pregnant pause followed his words.

 

“Go to bed, Levi. Sleep it off and then talk to him in the morning.” He gave one last pat to Levi’s head and then exited the room, leaving Levi with a tired mind with a lot to think about. He decided to do what Erwin said and go to sleep. He stripped off his clothed and crawled into bed wearing only his boxers, too tired and drunk to care about his current lack of cleanliness.

 

\--

 

Morning came and so did Levi’s pounding headache. He opened one eye, immediately closing it and hissing at the sunlight coming through his window. He lay there for a few minutes before deciding he needed to get up and face the world, no matter how hung-over he was, but then last nights events came flooding through Levi’s mind.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He sighed and sat up. He would think about what to do with Eren later. When he rolled out of his bed, he noticed a glass of water and some painkillers on his night table, along with a note.

 

_GOOD MORNING MY LITTLE SHORTSTACK!_

_YOU PROBBALY HAVE A KILLER HANGOVER RIGHT NOW, I KNOW I DO. TAKE THESE, I SWEAR I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WEIRD TO THEM THIS TIME! STRAIGHT FROM THE BOTTLE, CROSS MY HEART._

Oh, Hanji, what would he do without her annoying ass? He could hear her yelling at him through the note. It was even written in all capitals. Even with a hangover possibly worse than Levi’s, she was still so high-strung. He stared at the pills, debating whether or not he should trust her, but he decided that this was a chance he was going to take. Anything must be better than his pounding head.

 

He chased the pills with the room temperature glass of water and padded to his bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and hair, and hopefully feel somewhat human again. He also needed to piss, badly. He felt like his bladder could explode at any minute now. Damn alcohol.

 

After finishing everything he needed to in the bathroom, he got dressed and headed for the kitchen to make some greasy as fuck bacon along with eggs and black tea.

 

His roommates were nowhere in sight. They had probably gone out since neither of them worked today. Levi was grateful to have the house to himself for a bit. He needed some time to wake up and think about how to deal with his late night drunken fuck up.

 

Once he had finished eating, he washed the dishes and broke out his cleaning supplies to make the rest of the house sparkle. Cleaning always helped clear and calm his mind.

 

A few hours later, Levi had finished cleaning the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom from top to bottom. Sighing, he put away all of his supplies and returned to his room. His laptop sitting atop of his dresser caught his eye, and he turned to glare at it for a moment.

 

After realizing his death glare would have no effect on the object, he grabbed it and sat on his bed cross-legged, opening the offending item and logging on to Skype.

 

No messages from Eren. Maybe he really did scare him off? Just as Levi was about to log off, he saw that Eren was calling. Without realizing his actions, he had declined the call and sat there wide-eyed. Fuck, no, he couldn’t talk to Eren yet. What would he say?

 

Eren tried calling once more, probably thinking Levi disconnected by accident, but he did it again. Eren began typing a message and Levi sat there, waiting for the worst.

 

**EJaeger:** _Levi? Are you there? I think we need to talk about last night._

He thinks they need to talk? That’s never good. He knew that from past experience.

 

A few minutes passed and Levi was still sitting there staring at the screen.

 

**EJaeger:** _I know you’re there, Levi._

Shit. How did he know?

 

**EJaeger:** _Your status is set to online._

Oh, right. Was this brat a fucking mind reader or something?

 

**EJaeger:** _Please, Levi. It’s important. Don’t ignore me._

Levi sighed and gave up, pressing the call button before he could wimp out again. Eren answered almost immediately, his usually bright face now had an expression of concern.

 

“ _Levi?”_

Levi sighed. “Yes, hi, I’m here...”

 

Eren glanced up and bit his lip, seeming to be deep in thought about something. _“C-can I ask you something? And will you answer honestly, please?”_

How could he say no when Eren looked and sounded so worried. Not trusting his voice, he slowly nodded, knowing that Eren would see and understand his small gesture.

 

Eren took a deep breath in and let it out somewhat noisily. _“Did you… did you mean it? What you said last night?”_ Eren was looking down again, fidgeting with the long sleeve of his sweater.

 

This is what Levi didn’t want to happen, but he had agreed to answer honestly, so he would.

 

“I-I… fuck, yes, alright? I meant it, every damn drunken word.” Levi was definitely not very good at these types of things.

 

In response to Levi’s awkward second confession, a small smile appeared on Eren’s face and he looked up at the camera. He could see his gorgeous, bright gold and green eyes shine even through the somewhat gritty webcam.

 

 _“I, um, I-I’m glad... that you meant it.”_ What?

 

“You’re glad?” Levi couldn’t mask the shock in his voice or on his features.

 

Eren bit his lip again. _“Y-yeah, I mean, you find me attractive, right? That’s good.”_

“I guess I do. Why is that good? You’re not scared off or upset with me?”

 

_“Levi, why would the fact that you find me attractive make me react badly? I’m flattered and shocked a-… and happy because I… I find you attractive, too.”_

Levi’s jaw dropped at the boys words. Eren was attracted to him? Damn it, he hated to admit it, but Erwin was right, like always. He should really listen to him more often.

 

“Eren, I… you’re attracted to me? Why?” He couldn’t stop the question from rushing past his lips.

 

Eren let out a small laugh and fuck; it was the cutest sound Levi had ever heard. _“Yes, very… Why wouldn’t I be? And I swear, if you use ‘I’m old’ as a reason I will- I’ll do something, ok?”_

His words had made Levi laugh, and a small smile was fighting its way onto his face.

 

“So, we have now both awkwardly confessed our attraction to one another… what now?” Levi asked, genuinely unsure of what to do at this point.

 

Eren ran a hand through his naturally messy looking hair. _“We could, uh… we could maybe try this whole… online dating thing… or whatever it’s called?”_ Eren suggested nervously, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

 

Online dating… Online dating with Eren... That sounded kind of nice. Yeah, Levi liked the sound of that.

 

“Yeah… So, will you be my online boyfriend, Eren?”

 

The smile that broke out on Eren’s face was completely worth all of this embarrassment.

 

_“I’d love to, Levi.”_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, italics are used when someone other than the current POV is talking, or to show what they are thinking. I've decided to write most chapters in Levi's POV. I have found I like it better and find it easier to write in his character, but I will switch POVs when I think it's good for the storyline! 
> 
> Please let me know of any mistakes. I am the only one editing this! 
> 
> With that said, enjoy this chapter! I may have cried a bit and cringed at all of the fluff and awkwardness with these two dorks.

It had now been about two weeks since Levi and Eren had awkwardly confessed their attraction to one another. Those few weeks found them attempting to flirt via Skype, poorly timed interruptions and teasing by wonderful roommates that resulted in both of their faces turning tomato red, and Levi struggling to put his plan together, as well as keep it a secret from Eren.

 

He wasn’t good with dating, he never had been. His few previous relationships were mostly based on sex, and although he was attracted to Eren in that way, he didn't want that to be all they had between them (even though it wasn't physically possible at the moment). Levi had never been able to express his feelings the way he wanted, so he had no choice but to show them with actions. After all, actions speak louder than words or some bullshit like that. Hanji and Erwin had helped him come up with the perfect plan, as well as helping him with all of the preparations.

 

Two weeks, two fucking weeks Levi had to act normal and not like he was anticipating his exceptionally well thought out plan to be set in motion.

 

One more week had passed, and Levi was idly scribbling down whatever words came to mind when he heard that oh so familiar ring tone indicating that he had an incoming video call from Eren.

 

“Hello, Eren.”

 

_“Levi, someone came to my house today…”_

Levi glanced up at the screen, a bit worried by Eren’s tone of voice. “What? Who? Is everything alright?”

 

Eren took his lower lip between his teeth, but it slipped and he broke out into a brilliant smile. _“Yes! They delivered me a package. Levi! Why didn’t you tell me you sent me something?!”_

Shit, it finally arrived. Levi knew it would have only been a matter of days, but he felt like his heart was going to stop from overexertion. He had put a lot of time into planning this, but he wasn’t sure if Eren would like it. Would he think it was too much or too cheesy?

 

Levi cleared his throat, and then croaked out a response. “Open it.”

 

Eren looked up at Levi on his screen once more, then picked up the box in his hands and began to cut through the tape to pry the box open with the curiosity of a child. When it was open, Eren just sat there, not saying a word, staring down at the contents of the package.

 

Green and golden eyes finally glanced up, and they were sparkling with tears. _“L-Levi… what is all of this?”_ he asked in a breathless voice.

 

Levi let out the air he hadn't realized he had been holding in. “I don’t know how to do this dating thing, but since we can’t physically be together right now, I wanted to do something... special.”

 

Levi left the room and quickly returned holding a box of his own, opening it as well. “I suppose I could call it a date box. I have the exact same contents in my box, except for the something extra I threw in the bottom of yours.”

 

Levi reached into the box and pulled out a DVD. “Call me a sap, but this is a DVD of my favourite romance movie.” He then pulled out a bottle of Merlot. “We can drink this while watching the movie, and there are some chocolate covered pretzels and your favourite candy in there to snack on.”

 

Eren’s tears were now spilling over, but Levi knew it wasn’t a bad thing, so he continued.

 

“The candle is vanilla scented, and there are some small tea lights too. In the bag at the bottom, you will find my favourite sweater. It’s oversized, comfortable, warm, and probably permanently smells like me. I thought you might like to have it, and you’ll probably look adorable in it.” Levi was blushing by the time he finished explaining it all to Eren.

 

He returned his eyes to the screen and saw that Eren was a blubbering mess, but he’d never looked so perfect. His face was shiny from tears, his hair going in all directions from him constantly running his hands through it, and the most amazing smile he’d ever seen shone through it all.

 

_“L-L-Leviiiiii”_ Eren wailed out. _“I c-can’t believe you did s-something like this for m-me! This is the sweetest thing ever, I-I-”_ He drew in a shaky breath and tried his best to compose himself.

 

“Fuck, I’m so glad that you like it. I was worried that maybe you’d think it was too much or incredibly cheesy or something” Levi confessed to the overjoyed boy.

 

Eren let out a small laugh, sounding much more in control of himself now. _“Levi, there’s no way that ANYONE would ever dislike something so thoughtful and, shit, you’re too cute. How did I get so lucky?”_

Levi averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed but happy because of Eren’s words. “I ask myself that same question all the time.” They stared at each other on their screens for a few moments, and then Levi finally spoke. “Well, Eren, would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

The young boy giggled and nodded. “I’d be happy to, Levi.”

 

Levi smiled and went to his kitchen to pour his wine and tell Erwin and Hanji to stay the fuck away from him tonight, as well as thank them and let them know that Eren loved their hard work.

 

When Levi returned to the living room, he almost dropped his glass of wine at the sight of Eren. He had put on Levi’s sweater and was snuggling into it while curled up on his sofa, nursing his own glass of wine.

 

“Fuck.” 

_“Levi, are you okay?”_ Eren asked, sounding a bit concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, you just look, fuck. I wasn’t expecting you to look so… Well I knew you would look good in my sweater, but I didn’t think you would look THAT good and, fuck, I will shut up now.”

_Very smooth, Levi._ He thought to himself.

 

_“Ah, thanks. You smell really nice, Levi.”_ Eren replied with a small smile, pulling the sweater up to his nose to hide some of his blush.

 

Levi popped the DVD in, grabbed a blanket, turned the lights off and set up the candles and tea lights around him so that Eren was still able to see him. Once Eren had done the same and settled down, they both pressed play and started watching Levi’s favourite movie.

 

During those two hours, Levi found himself watching Eren more than the movie itself. He had seen this multiple times, so much that he was able to recite a good majority of it, but this was Eren’s first time, and his reactions were too cute to ignore.

 

There were many tears shed by both Levi and Eren, although Levi was much more discreet, Eren didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was so wrapped up in the character’s tale.

 

Along with tears, they shared a lot of laughter and found themselves making small ‘aww’ noises during the insanely sweet parts.

 

When the movie ended, they had both drank about half of their bottles of Merlot, eaten almost all of their snacks and their candles were almost drowning in the wax.

 

Eren took a deep breath and then brought his eyes up to meet the screen. _“I would not have expected that to be your favourite movie, Levi. It was really good, though… Thank you… for all of this. It was really nice. I-I wish you could be here.”_

Levi offered a sad smile. “I wish I could be there too, kid.”

 

_“Since you aren’t, this is the best I can do to thank you for a wonderful night.”_ Eren said as he brought his hand up to his face. He blew Levi a kiss. _“Hopefully we can do that for real someday. Goodnight, Levi.”_

Eren disconnected, leaving Levi staring wide-eyed at his screen, blushing furiously. This brat will be the death of him. He’s so screwed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Mikasa and Armin. Other awkward, cute stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, already over 200 kudos! Thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again, please point out any mistakes so I can fix them!

A bright light flashed across his eyes, jolting him out of his peaceful slumber. Eren opened his eyes to see a very serious looking Mikasa looming over him, and an uneasy looking Armin standing off to the side.

 

“Jesus, Mikasa! What the fuck?” Eren yelled in a voice still hoarse from sleep. Mikasa switched off the flashlight that she had been shining on Eren’s face, stared at him for a moment and then finally spoke.

 

“This is an intervention, Eren.” She replied, her expression unreadable.

 

He stared up at her with a confused look on his face. “An intervention, what… Armin? Why the fuck do you guys think I need an intervention?”

 

Armin drew in a deep breath before explaining their reasoning to him. “We’re worried about you! You’ve been spending all of your time in your room, you’re up at strange hours of the night and… and we _hear_ you, Eren.”

 

Eren’s expression grew more puzzled as he spoke. “You hear me doing what…?”

 

He was starting to panic as thoughts flooded his mind. _Fuck, I know I’ve been masturbating a lot more than usual, but I can’t help it! Levi is just so hot and I’m still young, I can’t control it, fuck. I didn’t think I was being THAT loud, shit I-_

“Eren.” Mikasa’s soft voice interrupted his current train of thought and he brought his eyes up to meet hers. “We hear you talking to yourself. If you’re feeling alone or something then why don’t you come and talk to us? We’re always here for-”

 

Now it was Mikasa’s turn to be interrupted, except it was by Eren’s sudden fit of laughter. They both stared at him wide-eyed, thinking that he had finally snapped and lost his mind. When he had calmed down enough to be able to talk he spoke in a breathless voice.

 

“You guys actually thought I was sitting in here having conversations with myself?” Eren asked incredulously.

 

Armin cleared his throat. “W-well yes, but if you weren’t, what have you been doing all this time?”

 

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his incredibly messy bed hair. “I wasn’t planning on telling you guys yet, but I guess I kind of have to now. I-I met someone. His name is Levi and he lives in New York. We… we’re kind of, no, well, we are dating now and I really like him. He’s so cute and nice and he makes me feel, well, good. I just wasn’t sure how to tell you guys…”

 

He looked back and forth between his best friends. A small smile appeared on Armin’s face. “I’m happy for you, Eren. That’s really great.”

 

“I want to meet this Levi and ask him what his intentions are with my baby brother.” Mikasa demanded.

 

Eren groaned. “Mikasa, the only way you could meet him would be over video chat, and it’s too soon to introduce him to my overly protective sister.”

 

Mikasa continued to stare at Eren. He felt as if her eyes were burning right through to his soul.

 

“Fine, fine, I will let you guys meet him tonight! Just let me ease him into it first, okay?” He said, defeated, while a small, triumphant smile crossed Mikasa’s face. At the sudden victory, they both exited the room, leaving Eren to dramatically fall back onto his bed.

 

He couldn’t keep Levi from them forever, and he didn’t want to, but was it too soon to be asking him to meet his friends, who were really more like family? He guessed he would find out when he talked to Levi on his lunch break this afternoon. Eren had learned that Levi manages a writing company, which made sense due to his impressive skill in that department.

 

Rolling out of bed, Eren headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After he was freshly showered and dressed, he went out into the kitchen to make a nice brunch for the three of them.

 

While eating, he listened to their plans for the day and then agreed to have dinner with them, like they used to. They would each prepare a dish and set the table nicely, a few candles here and there and some soft music playing in the background. This was basically a tradition for them now after having done it so often.

 

After finishing their meal and cleaning up, Armin and Mikasa excused themselves to go to work, and Eren went off to his room to see if Levi was online. He was, so Eren pressed the call button and waited for his boyfriend to pick up.

 

A smile stretched across his face when Levi showed up on his screen.

 

 _“Hello, Eren.”_ Levi greeted in his deep, smooth voice that never failed to make Eren turn to jelly.

 

“Hey, Levi… are you busy tonight? I promised that I would have dinner with Mikasa and Armin tonight, so I wouldn’t be able to get on Skype until a bit later. Is that all right?” he asked.

 

Levi lifted a sandwich to his mouth and took a bite, chewing it thoroughly before responding to Eren’s questions. _“Not at all, and of course that’s fine. You don’t need to ask me if you’re allowed to spend time with your friends.”_

Eren smiled sweetly. “There’s one more thing… They kind of forced me into telling them about you earlier than I’d planned, and now they want to meet you… tonight.” He said nervously.

 

Levi glanced up at the camera. _“I’d love to meet them.”_

Eren’s eyes went wide, his expression making him look like a deer in headlights. “Y-you would?” he asked, sounding surprised.

 

Levi scoffed. _“Of course I would. I want to know the people closest to you, Eren… because you’re important to me.”_ He trailed off, his face turning red from his words.

 

Eren found his own face heating up, and they both awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments before Levi stated that he had to go back to work. They said their goodbyes and Eren immediately got out his sketchpad to draw a very cute, very flustered looking Levi.

 

When evening came around, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were all in the kitchen working on their assigned food dishes; Eren’s being the most complicated since he was the culinary genius. Their meal consisted of cheesy mashed potatoes, courtesy of Mikasa, a fresh, spring salad with strawberry vinaigrette, thanks to Armin, and a stuffed pork roast prepared by Eren.

 

They had a nice time together during their meal, Eren having missed their company the last little while. As they neared the end of dinner, his friends stated that they would take care of the clean up so that Eren could talk to Levi and prepare him for meeting them.

 

Eren went to grab his laptop from his room and brought it out to set up in the living room. He seated himself on their couch perfect for three and called Levi for the second time that day.

 

_“Good evening, Eren. How was your dinner?”_

“It was good. How was your day?”

 

_“It was quite dull, but it’s a lot better now.”_

Eren blushed at his words and bit his lip to keep from smiling ear to ear.

 

 _“I suppose it’s almost time to meet your friends. Anything I need to be warned about?”_ He asked jokingly.

 

“Well… Mikasa can be extremely overprotective.”

 

Levi smirked at that. _“I’m sure she’s just looking out for you.”_

“She is.” Eren jumped at the sound of Mikasa’s voice coming from right behind him. He hadn’t even heard her walk up.

 

“Fuck, Mikasa! That’s twice now today!” She and Armin moved to sit on each side of Eren on the couch. They were both staring at the screen, inspecting Levi.

 

“Uh, Levi, this is Mikasa and this is Armin. Guys, this is Levi… my boyfriend.” He said, gesturing to each of them.

 

“Hello, Levi! It’s nice to meet you!” Armin greeted happily.

 

“Levi.” Mikasa said as her own version of a greeting.

 

_“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you both.”_

Eren scratched the back of his head and made a series of awkward noises. “Well, now that you’ve met Levi I’m sure you have better-”

 

“What are you intentions with Eren, Levi?” Mikasa cut him off.

 

Eren’s eyes flew open and he almost choked on his own spit. “Mikasa!”

 

Levi moved his eyes to meet the camera, as if he were staring Mikasa right in the eyes. “My only intentions right now are to get to know him and form a good relationship.”

 

“So you’re saying you don’t want to have a sexual relationship with Eren? What, is he not good enough?” Mikasa interrogated.

 

Eren’s face was beat red at this point, and he flung a hand up to cover Mikasa’s mouth, but she caught it in her strong grip before he even reached her face.

 

Levi let out a small laugh. “No, I’m not saying that. In fact, I’ve thought about it on multiple occasions, but as you can see, it’s clearly not possible right now.”

 

As Mikasa opened her mouth to speak again, Eren’s voice boomed through the room. “ALL RIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH. PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS.” He yelled, obviously embarrassed by what just occurred.

 

Mikasa glanced at Eren and then sighed, standing up to leave the room. “We’re not finished here, Levi.” She called over her shoulder as she left, bringing a sympathetic looking Armin along with her.

 

Once they were alone, Eren hid his face behind his hands, whining about how embarrassing that was and apologizing on his sisters behalf. Eren suddenly realized Levi’s words and his jaw dropped.

 

_“Close your mouth, Eren. You look like you’re waiting for someone to shove their dick in there.”_

Eren choked for the second time that night. “Levi, you’ve thought about doing… sexual things with me? And you admitted it to my sister?” He exclaimed, his voice growing higher in pitch as he continued speaking.

 

_“Well, she asked, and haven’t you?”_

Eren was a flustered mess. “I-I, well, I guess, I mean, yeah, you’re my boyfriend. My incredibly attractive boyfriend, of course that does things to my dick- fuck, did I really just say that? Shit, okay, yeah.” He slammed his head down into his palms, groaning at his awkward confession.

 

_“Eren, I’d be upset if I didn’t give you boners. I’m flattered to know I’m one of the things you get off to, and hey, it’s normal for people that are dating to think of each other in sexual ways. Sex is normal.”_

“Y-yeah but I’ve… I’ve never…”

 

Levi’s eyes widened a bit. _“Are you telling me that you’ve never had sex?”_

“No, I haven’t, fuck, this is embarrassing.”

 

Levi’s expression softened, as did his voice. _“Eren, it’s not embarrassing, I’m just surprised, I mean look at you. You… you’re hot, but I’m kind of glad that you’re a virgin. That means I get you all to myself.”_

Eren peeked at Levi through his hands, biting his lip because of how much he enjoyed the thought of being Levi’s, and Levi’s only. “I like the thought of that.” He let his smile grow.

 

_“I do too. Now, stop being so fucking cute. I need to get some sleep so I’m not a part of the living dead tomorrow.”_

“Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Levi.”

 

_“Goodnight, brat.”_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of emotions, fluff and basically a smut teaser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep rolling chapters out! I've been feeling very inspired lately. 
> 
> Just a warning, there is a mention of slight depression in the first bit!
> 
> Please point out any errors so I can correct them, and enjoy!

“Eren, you need to get out of be. You haven’t left your room in three days! You need to eat something and move around.” Mikasa told him sternly.

 

Eren groaned into his pillow and pulled the blanket up higher so that it was now covering his ears. “Have you even talked to Levi at all these last few days?” She asked him, feeling quite exasperated.

 

Mikasa turned on her heel and left his room. He could hear hushed talking coming from the living room, but he couldn’t bother to strain himself to hear who or what Mikasa was talking to and about, and frankly, he didn’t really care.

 

Moments later, he was forcefully being turned over onto his side by his sister and then something was set down on his bed beside him.

 

 _“Eren?”_ Levi’s soft voice caused him to open one of his eyes and look in front of him. Mikasa had brought him his laptop and had video called Levi, who was sitting on his couch with his tie partially undone, his clothing and hair were a mess, and his face was filled with concern.

 

 _“Eren, I was worried about you. Where the fuck have you been these last few days? I thought that something had happened to you, or do-… are you having second thoughts about us?”_ Levi’s voice was almost a whisper by the time he finished talking.

 

The sad and confused tone Levi had used caused Eren to open both of his eyes and jump into a sitting position. “No! No, Levi, fuck, god no!” he all but yelled.

 

“I-it’s the anniversary of my parents’ death and every year I go into this depression and I don’t have the motivation to do anything but lay in bed. It’s just so much worse this time, I’m sorry. I should have said something to you, it’s just-” Eren was cut off by his own sobs ripping through his throat. Levi stayed silent and waited for Eren to continue.

 

“It feels _so_ much worse this time. I’m upset about my parents and I’m upset about the fact that you aren’t here with me. I know you can’t be here with me but it’s still so hard and-” More sobs cut him off.

 

 _“Fuck, Eren, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, and I would love nothing more than to be there with you, holding you and kissing away your tears. This will be hard, so fucking hard sometimes, but I promise you it will all be worth it, just please, don’t cry anymore, Eren.”_ Levi pleaded.

 

Eren sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. _“I have to go now, Eren, but I will call you later tonight. I promise. Please, get out of bed, have a warm shower and eat something.”_ Eren let out a deep breath and nodded his head in response before disconnecting the call.

 

Eren stayed there for another few minutes before deciding he should listen to Levi.

 

When he came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in something other than sweat pants and an old shirt, he walked into the kitchen to find that Mikasa pancakes with whipped cream and fruit ready for the both of them. He gave her a weak smile and took his plate.

 

They ate in a comfortable silence, and when they finished eating, Mikasa told him that she would clean up while he picked out a movie for them to watch.

 

He found some romantic comedy on Netflix and grabbed a large, fuzzy blanket for the both of them. When Mikasa finally joined him, they snuggled up together, enjoying each others company more than the movie itself.

 

Eren always failed to remember that although his parents adopted Mikasa only a few years before their death, she still loved them and this day upset her just as much as it upset him. He was really lucky to have her in his life.

 

Somewhere during the middle of the movie, Armin returned home and decided to join them, settling down on Eren’s other side.

 

When the movie ended, they both bid Eren goodnight and he grabbed his laptop, turning it on and waiting for Levi to call him. He was just starting to doze off when he heard the familiar ring indicating that he had an incoming call from Levi.

 

He greeted his boyfriend with a bit of a forced smile and got a more genuine one from Levi in return.

 

 _“I, uh, I have something for you…”_ Levi announced.

 

Eren furrowed his brows. “You do?”  He asked.

 

Levi cleared his throat and Eren could hear the ruffling of paper. He heard Levi take a deep breath in and let it out before he began to speak.

 

_“When I first met you I felt as if I’d known you forever_

_Telling you my secrets and what I didn't want ever._

_You listened to me during nights I wished would never end_

_I never would have thought we would be more than friends._

_Over a period of time, I got to know the real you_

_A boy so caring and gentle, with a heart so true._

_You've survived your life with hurt and loneliness by your side_

_I’ll never leave you because of the feelings I have inside._

_You know me like no one has ever known_

_And I often find myself wondering what I’d do if you were gone._

_I_ _love the way we are together, you can always make me smile_

_I want this to be forever, and I’m willing to wait awhile._

_Time will reveal what lies ahead_

_But always remember these words I've said.”_

When Levi finally gained the courage to look up, he was met with Eren’s beautiful, tear filled eyes.

 

A small laugh passed through Eren’s lips.

 

 _“Fuck, that was cheesy, I’m so sorry, I just hated seeing you so upset and I had to do something to try to cheer you up, so I wrote you this shitty poem…”_ Eren held up his hand to signal Levi to stop talking.

 

“Levi, I-I don’t even know what to say or do right now besides cry because I’m so fucking happy. That was so sweet, you’re just… how did I get so lucky?” Eren said in a breathless voice.

 

He could see Levi let out the air he had been holding in. _“Shit, I thought that maybe this was too much, but I’m glad you like it… and I mean it, every damn word.”_

“I know, and I feel the same way about you, Levi. I can’t wait for us to be able to meet. I don’t know when it will happen, but until it does, I’m happy to be with you like this. I know it will be worth every fucking minute we spend apart… because you’re worth it.”

 

The rest of their night was spent lazily flirting and exchanging random details about their lives.

 

When Eren awoke the next morning, he was feeling much better after his time with Levi the previous night and rolled out of bed with high spirits.

 

“You’re looking happy today. Did something happen?” Armin asked. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of coffee and looking over papers for work.

 

Eren’s smile stretched a mile. “Nope, just Levi~!” He sang.

 

Armin smiled warmly back at Eren. “I should have guessed.” He laughed. “Oh, Mikasa wanted me to tell you that she won’t be home tonight, something about intense all night training with Annie, and I won’t be home either.”

 

“All right, I’ll be fine, so don’t worry about me! Have a good night!” He told Armin before running off to have a shower.

 

\- (Levi’s POV) -

 

When eight pm rolled around, Levi was seated at his computer desk waiting for Eren to answer his Skype call.

 

 _“Levi!”_ Eren greeted happily.

 

Levi let out a small chuckle. “Hello, brat.”

_“I’m your brat, though.”_ Eren teased.

 

 _“_ Yes, you’re my brat.”He replied with a hint of a smile.

Eren grinned from ear to ear. _“I want some hot chocolate! I’ll be right back!”_

 

Eren stood up from his chair and made his way out of the room. Levi was left sitting there, mouth gaping open. Eren was wearing an oversized sweater, which looked adorable on him by the way, but what Levi didn’t know until the boy stood was that the sweater was the _only_ thing Eren was wearing, and as he walked out of the room, the sweater lifted slightly, revealing some of his perfectly sculpted ass.

 

“Fuck.” Levi whispered, his dick already getting a rise out of what he had just seen, and the dirty thoughts racing through Levi’s mind.

 

Eren returned, nursing a mug of hot chocolate, and also giving Levi a view of his front. Levi swallowed thickly. He could see the head of Eren’s cock peeking out from beneath the sweater.

 

 _“Levi, are you all right?”_ Eren asked innocently as he sat down.

 

Levi let out a shaky breath. “I’m fine.” He said a bit too quickly, causing Eren to smirk slightly.

 

 _“It’s really hot right now… is it hot over there, Levi?”_ Eren asked in a voice lower than usual.

 

Fuck, Eren was trying to seduce him, wasn’t he? Two could play at that game, and he wasn’t about to let Eren win.

 

“Actually, it is quite warm.” Levi replied, slowly bringing his hands up to unbutton his shirt.

 

Now it was Eren’s turn to gape. Levi slid his shirt off of his shoulders, folding it and placing it neatly to the side. Then, Levi stood up, sliding his hands down his torso, stopping at his jeans to unzip them and pop the button open. He let them fall down his legs and he stepped out of them, placing them aside as well.

 

“Much better… but, Eren… you’re wearing such a heavy sweater, aren’t you too warm in that?” He asked in a sultry tone.

 

Eren gulped and stood once again to pull off his sweater, revealing his now naked body to Levi.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Eren.”

 

Eren bit his lip and hesitantly brought his hand to touch his already hardening cock.

 

“Turn around for me, Eren.”

 

The boy did as told, turning so his back was to the camera and giving Levi a perfect view of his round ass. Levi could feel his dick starting to strain against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

 

Eren turned back around and sat in his chair, tilting the camera down just a bit so that Levi could see from his face down to the top of his thighs.

 

“Touch yourself, Eren.” Levi commanded, sitting back and resting his arms on the armrests of his computer chair.

 

Eren obeyed, bringing his hand down to grip his dick, pumping himself a few times slowly, causing the boy to moan softly. Levi gripped the armrests.

 

“That’s it, baby. I want my mouth on that pretty cock of yours. Would you like that?”

 

Eren bit his lip and nodded, as well as humming out a desperate response. _“Yes, Levi, fuck~.”_

He continued watching Eren jerk himself off until he couldn’t ignore his own aching cock any longer, and began palming himself through his underwear, which made him let out a small hiss of relief.

 

 _“L-Levi, I w-want to see you too.”_ Eren asked, breathless.

 

Levi was too aroused to argue. He stood up and made a show of removing his boxers, stroking his cock twice before sitting back down and adjusting his camera as well.

 

 _“A-ah, Levi, y-you’re so big. I want you so fucking bad right n-now.”_ Eren stuttered out.

 

“Do you have any lube, Eren?”

 

_“Y-yes, why?”_

“Grab it and slick one of your fingers up.”

 

Eren did as told, looking at Levi for instructions on what to do next. This kid really was a virgin.

 

“Slowly slide it into that tight little hole of yours, Eren. Trust me, it will feel good.”

 

Eren did as told, gasping at the strange, but not unwelcome, feeling. _“L-Levi…”_

“Just keep moving it, and when you feeling ready, add another.”

 

A few moments later, Eren slid another one in to join the first. Levi kept stroking his dick as Eren slid his fingers in and out of himself. Suddenly, Eren gasped.

 

“I’m guessing you found it.” Levi chuckled, although he sounded out of breath due to his immense arousal from watching the boy.

 

 _“Nnhhg, Levi~”_ Eren moaned out, pumping his cock at the same pace as his fingers.

 

They continued their ministrations on themselves, coming closer to their orgasms with each flick of their wrists. Moans and pants filled their ears and they stared at each other with dark, lust filled eyes.

 

They came with each others names on their lips.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren teaches Levi how to make German Pancakes. A side pair is kind of introduced as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been quite busy and then I was very sick the last week. This chapter isn't very long but I wanted to post something to tie you guys over. I'm trying to plan something big for next week, but it might not be done in time. I'll try my best, and as always, thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!

A determined set of green and gold eyes stared at the challenge in front of them. Eren’s task for the day was not going to be easy, but he was never one to give up.

 

_“What the fuck is a whisk?”_

 

Today, _I,_ Eren Jaeger will teach Levi Ackerman how to cook. German pancakes, to be specific. It was surprising to find out that there was something this perfect man _can’t_ do, and that something just happened to be Eren’s specialty. When Levi told him that he couldn’t cook at all, he wasn’t kidding. If it weren’t for Hanji and Erwin, he would probably be living off of cheap fast food.

 

Eren sighed, grabbed his whisk and held it up to the webcam so that Levi could see.

 

_“Hm, I think I saw something around here somewhere…AH, got it!”_ Levi held up his ‘whisk’ with a proud smirk on his face.

 

Eren couldn’t hold in his laughter no matter how hard he tried. “L-Levi, that’s a potato masher, not a whisk.”

 

_“What the fuck.”_

“It’s okay, Levi, enough about the whisk. A fork will work fine too.”

 

Levi grumbled something under his breath as he walked over to grab a fork.

 

“All right, now we have everything! First, you’re going to whisk the eggs in a large bowl. You want to hold it at a slight angle close to you and give sharp flicks of your wrist.”

 

Levi did his best to follow Eren’s instructions, and his expression of concentration was adorable.

 

“Great, Levi! Now you’re going to add milk, salt and vanilla, then keep whisking until it’s all blended.” He and Levi had measured everything out before starting so that the actual cooking would be faster and easier.

 

_“Okay, it’s blended. Now what?”_

Eren grabbed his large skillet and held it up, waiting for Levi to grab his own. “Next we put the butter in the skillet, put it in the oven and wait for the butter to melt.”

 

Once both of their skillets contained only melted butter, they removed them from the oven and poured the batter in. “Great! Now we put it back in the oven for about 15 minutes, and then it should be ready!”

 

The fifteen minutes passed quickly since they both spent it cleaning up their area and casually chatting. They removed their pancakes from the oven and set them atop each of their stoves.

 

“Now for the finishing touch, drizzle some lemon on top and then sprinkle some icing sugar, then eat!”

 

After putting on the final touches and plating their food, Eren brought his laptop to his table and Levi did the same.

 

_“What’s that big ass smile for, brat?”_ Levi asked before popping another bite of pancake into his mouth.

 

“Nothing, this is just… nice, I guess. We made breakfast together and now we’re basically eating together, and it’s nice.” Eren replied, cheeks heating up in the process.

 

Levi smiled faintly. _“Yeah, it is kind of nice. Also, I managed to not set anything on fire this time, so your teaching isn’t too shitty.”_

“Thanks, Levi. I still don’t understand how you managed to set broccoli on fire.”

 

_“Shut up, it happens.”_

Eren grinned, finishing off the last of his portion of pancake. The recipe made a lot so he put the rest in the fridge for Mikasa and Armin to eat later. “Did you like pancake, Levi?”

 

_“Yes, actually, it was pretty good, considering I made it.”_

“When we finally meet, I’ll make you a lot of family recipes to try. You’ll love them.” Eren told him with a blinding smile.

 

Levi smiled back, although Eren wasn’t sure if he was even aware he was doing it. _“I look forward to it, brat.”_

A loud slam almost had Eren falling out of his chair, and he put a finger to his lips to tell Levi not to say anything for a moment. He turned around slowly to face the front door, butter knife in hand ready to defend himself with against the attacker. The scene unfolding before him was not was he was expecting at all.

 

Right there in front of him was Armin, being pushed from wall to wall, clothes being shed way too early for Eren’s liking, and the man attached to his lips was… Jean.

 

They finally made it to Armin’s room, slamming the door shut. They either didn’t notice Eren through their throw of passion, or they just didn’t care. Eren was still holding up the butter knife, mouth agape, staring at a now empty living room.

 

_“Did you order live porn or something?”_ Levi’s voice broke Eren out of his shocked state.

 

“What the fuck just happened? Oh my god. Holy shit, Levi!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his arms up dramatically.

 

_“Calm down, Eren, and put that stupid knife down too before you manage to hurt yourself.”_

Eren ignored Levi and continued on with his current stream of thoughts. “I didn’t even know they were together! I didn’t even know Armin was gay! I didn’t even know Armin was sexually active!”

 

_“Talk to him about it tomorrow, but for now, leave him be.”_

Eren ran a hand through his hair and sighed, nodding to agree with Levi’s words.

 

_“Great, now, you overdramatic little shit, I have something to ask you.”_ Levi stated, folding his hands under his chin.

 

“Yes, what is it?”

 

_“Will you be my valentine, Eren?”_

The knife went clattering onto the floor. Eren looked up and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Only if you’ll be mine.” He replied with a smirk and a constant waggle of his eyebrows.

 

_“You’re such a fucking dork.”_ And at that, they disconnected, Levi’s low chuckle being the last thing Eren heard before shutting his laptop. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so late! I had writer's block and then last week wasn't the best for me, but it's finally here! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoy, and any feedback is appreciated.

Eren tossed and turned in his bed. It was late at night, probably closer to morning now, and he had hardly slept. It was impossible with all of these worries racing through his mind. He hadn’t heard from Levi for over two days now, and although it doesn’t seem like a long time to go without talking to someone, it was strange and concerning since they hadn’t gone a day without speaking since they met.

 

Also, today was Valentine’s Day, which added to Eren’s negative thoughts. What if something happened to Levi? What if he decided he didn’t want this anymore? He continued to let his mind wander as he stared up at his ceiling.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eren!”Armin and Mikasa sang in unison as they barged into his room, each holding a gift for him. Mikasa had a medium sized stuffed bunny, and Armin had a box of assorted chocolates.

 

Eren forced a smile and got up, walking over and embracing his friends. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

He walked over to his closet and pulled out the small gifts he had gotten them in return.

 

“You’re coming out with us today! We planned something we think you’ll really enjoy!” Armin told him enthusiastically.

 

Eren nodded in agreement. He wasn’t in the mood to leave the house today, but it was Valentine’s Day and he wasn’t going to disappoint his friends and ruin their good moods. After all, they seemed excited about what they had planned.

 

After shooing Mikasa and Armin out of his room so he could get ready for the day, he checked to see if Levi had messaged him again… and still nothing. He threw his phone across the room in frustration and retreated to the bathroom to finish his morning routine.

 

-

 

A few hours later found Mikasa, Armin and Eren sitting by the ocean eating strawberry sundaes with heart shaped sprinkles. It wasn’t the warmest outside since it was February, and still winter, but they were dressed warmly and weren’t going to let a little cold get in the way of delicious Valentine’s treats.

 

“Are you alright, Eren?” Mikasa asked, studying Eren’s expression.

 

He sighed and shrugged.

 

“What’s wrong? You can tell us.”She prompted.

 

“It’s just… I haven’t heard from Levi for two days now, and I sound stupid but it’s never happened before and I’m kind of worried…”

 

Mikasa and Armin exchanged glances. _“_ I’m sure he has a good reason for it, Eren. Don’t worry too much. Today is about having a good time and love. If it’s the lovin’ you’re missing, come here big boy.” Armin replied, shimmying his way towards Eren, puckering his lips and making kissing noises.

 

Eren laughed and shoved a spoon of ice cream at Armin’s lips. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

Mikasa smiled behind her red scarf and then suggested they head to the movie soon. They decided to see a romantic comedy and make fun of the cheesy love scenes.

 

-

 

When the movie ended around six in the evening, Mikasa and Armin announced that they were meeting up with dates and had to go. They invited Eren to come along, but he politely refused and said he would just walk home and order pizza or something.

 

The walk was quite short, only about ten minutes or so, and he found himself lost in thought the entire way home. When he approached his doorstep, there was a small box sitting on the welcome mat. He picked it up and inspected it curiously as he entered his shared apartment.

 

The brunette set the box down on the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife to slice through the tape that was holding it closed. He slowly opened it and gasped at what he found inside. There were rose petals, candy and chocolate, small stuffed animals, and underneath all of that, there was a deck of cards held together by a silver loop at the top left corner.

 

Eren picked up the card deck and the front of it had his name written on it. He turned to the next card, which read ‘Your eyes are more beautiful than any ocean sunset.’ Reading on, his eyes started to fill with tears. Each card had something like that written about him on it.

 

Eren sighed shakily and took one last look inside the box, spotting something silky and red tucked away at the bottom. He picked it up and gasped. It was a lingerie set, which had light pink stockings, a garter belt, and black panties with a heart shaped cut out around the ass with lace trim, and a light pink corset.

 

One of the clasps of the garter belt had a note attached.

 

_Put this on. I’ll be waiting. Levi._

Eren bit his lip and smiled, running off to the bathroom to put on his new lingerie. After getting the ensemble on, he exited the bathroom and turned to head to his room to grab his laptop, stopping in his tracks when he spotted rose petals trailing along the floor, stopping at his bedroom door.

 

He sucked in a breath and slowly followed the path, confusion evident on his face. He gripped his doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open with caution. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him.

 

There were a majority of candles set around the room, illuminating the space with their soft light. The rose petals continued up to his bed, and there on top of it was… Levi.

 

Levi wearing a dark red dress shirt, the top few buttons forgotten about and black boxer briefs that hugged his ass and clearly defined his cock. And his face… oh god, his face. He wasn’t wearing his usual bored expression. His eyes were widened slightly, lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet them. His jaw line was so strong and perfect, and his undercut framed his face perfectly. To say that Levi was hot would be a complete understatement.

 

They both stayed motionless, staring at each other and adjusting to the fact that they were finally face to face. No laptop screen separating them. They could see the entirety of each other with no shitty pixilation.

 

Eren’s mouth was dry and he felt if he widened his eyes any more they would pop out of his skull.

 

Suddenly, Levi was no longer on the bed. He was standing in front of Eren, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek, and wipe away the tears he hadn’t even realized began to fall from his eyes.

 

“L-Levi… you’re here… I… I… hey…” His babbling was cut off by Levi’s thumb running across his lower lip.

 

“Hi, brat... Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Levi responded in a low, breathless tone, his eyes roaming Eren’s face.

 

Those were the words that snapped Eren out of his motionless shock. He cupped Levi’s face and leaned down to bring their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. Levi’s fingers tangled in Eren’s messy brown locks, the other finding his lower back and pulling him closer.

 

The once soft, sweet kiss soon turned hungry and desperate. Eren’s hands slid down Levi’s chest, clumsily undoing the buttons as he went. Levi moved his hands down to cup Eren’s ass, squeezing the plump flesh that he’d longed to touch, enjoying the feel of skin and lace on his palms.

 

They stumbled back until Eren fell onto the bed, gasping for air after kissing so desperately. Levi quickly followed, climbing up to straddle Eren’s hips. Levi slid his shirt off his shoulders, then pulled the corset loose and threw it aside, craving the feel of Eren’s skin against his own.

 

Eren pulled Levi down to bring their lips together again. It was a mess of clashing teeth and tongues, but neither seemed to care one bit. Levi peppered kisses along Eren’s jaw and down to his neck, stopping to suck and nip at the sensitive skin there. This caused Eren to moan breathlessly in his ear, going straight to Levi’s dick, resulting in him grinding his hips down into Eren’s.

 

“Nngh, Levi…” Eren gripped Levi’s ass, pushing him down more forcefully, eliciting a groan from the both of them. They continued on like this, grinding against each other, until Eren begged for more and began tugging off Levi’s boxers.

 

Levi removed Eren’s panties and the rest of his little outfit, and his boxers the rest of the way, then returned to their previous position, the only difference being that they were both naked, flush against each other.

 

Eren’s hands roamed Levi’s exposed skin, wanting to feel every inch of him. Levi managed to squeeze a hand between them and grip both of their dicks in his hand. Eren whined and arched into his touch.

 

“Open your eyes, E-Eren. I want to see you.”Levi stuttered out, biting his lip when Eren met his lust filled gaze.

 

“L-Levi… s-so good, fuck.” The brunette reached a hand down to join Levi in stroking their cocks, causing the older to let out a low moan.

 

The room was filled with breathless moans, pants and the sounds of skin on skin.

 

“I-I’m not going to l-last much longer…” Eren breathed against his lover’s lips, feeling the tightening in his lower stomach. Levi only nodded, picking up the pace and keeping his lips against Eren’s.

 

When Eren reached his climax, he let out a long, high-pitched moan of his lover’s name, arching his back off the bed. Levi followed soon after, breathing a moan into Eren’s mouth, kissing him lazily as they came down from their highs.

 

Levi got up from the bed and went to find a washcloth to clean them up with, despite a protesting Eren. He washed them off quickly and returned to the bed, bringing Eren into his arms. He trailed his fingers lightly across Levi’s chest and snuggled in closer to him.

 

Levi felt something hit his chest and looked to see that Eren was crying.

 

“Hey, don’t cry, Eren.”He said, wiping his tears away once again.

 

“I’m j-just so happy. I can’t believe you’re really here and y-you’re so… fuck, I don’t even know.”

 

Levi smiled and kissed his forehead, nose, and cheeks and then lightly pecked his lips. “I know, Eren.”

The boy sniffled and reached down to pull the blanket at the end of his bed over them. He placed a light kiss on Levi's chest and then rested his head in the crook of his neck. He fell asleep to Levi’s fingers running through his hair and his pounding heart beneath his palm.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very... wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy with school and couldn't get out of this writers block! I haven't and won't forget about you guys though! 
> 
> Almost 400 kudos, oh my gosh, thank you all so much for reading and commenting. I really appreciate all of this wonderful feedback!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren woke up the next morning to fingers trailing softly along his spine and surrounded by warmth. He tightened his hold around Levi’s waist and moved to tangle their legs even more, until he realized they were both naked. A deep shade of scarlet starting to appear on his cheeks and he moved away slightly, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Good morning, brat.” Levi chuckled, pulling Eren close to him again. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

“I-I know, it’s just, this is all so…”

 

“New?” Levi finished for him. Eren nodded against his chest, smiling slightly at how his boyfriend knew him well enough to finish his sentences, and at the fact that he was actually here. He could touch him and kiss him all he wanted, and he was definitely going to take advantage of that.

 

Speaking of kissing, Eren leaned up on his elbow and planted a few light kisses on each of Levi’s cheeks.

 

“Tch, cute little shit.”He pulled Eren back down against his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Mostly to hide the blush crossing his cheeks, but also because he loved how the boy felt in his arms. Levi was definitely not a sap.

 

“Can we stay here forever? I feel like this is one amazing dream and you’ll disappear if I try to get up.”

 

The older man ran his hand through Eren’s messy bed hair. “As much as I’d love to, I’m sure your sister and Armin would kill me if I didn’t properly meet them. After all, they were a big part of helping me put all of this together. You’ve got a really great sister, and best friend. They really care for you.”

 

Eren’s smile grew at hearing his confession. He had no idea Mikasa and Armin even knew, but he supposed it made sense that neither came home until very late last night, or early this morning. Just then, his stomach decided to make an appearance with an ear-splitting growl, causing both of them to laugh.

 

“Alright, I guess we can get up now.”

 

Levi untangled himself unwillingly from the brunette and went over to the suitcase in the corner of the room that Eren hadn’t even noticed until now. He pulled out a fresh set of clothes and started to get dressed. The muscles in his back flexed nicely as he pulled on his jeans and shirt. Eren hadn’t realized he’d been caught staring, open-mouthed at that, until Levi turned to him with a cocky grin on his face.

 

“Come on, you can have a show later. Get dressed, you horny brat.”

 

He blushed again and scrambled out of the bed, falling onto the floor because his legs were too tangled in the sheets. “Uh… Levi, a little help please?”

 

The raven chuckled and shook his head, making his way over to untangle his adorable, but clumsy, boyfriend from the offending sheets, leaving him sprawled out on the floor in all of his naked glory.

 

“Maybe I’ll want a show later as well.” He whispered, eyeing the crimson brunette appreciatively.

 

Eren let out some unintelligible noises and bolted up to pull on fresh boxers before finding the rest of his outfit for the day.

 

When they left the room, the smell of bacon and pancakes attacked their noses. They entered the kitchen to see Armin and Mikasa in a joint effort of preparing a meal for everyone. As soon as they stepped foot into the kitchen, the spatula was thrown from Mikasa’s grasp and she was in front of Levi in seconds, inspecting him.

 

“Levi.” She said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

 

“Mikasa. It’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

 

She turned to look at her brother, and was almost blinded by the dazzling smile stretched across his face. “Well, seeing as you’re the cause of… this…” she gestured to Eren’s face. “It’s nice to meet you too.” She finished and then returned to remove the now burnt pancake off of the pan.

 

Armin was next to greet Levi, but with a bone crushing hug. Well, as bone crushing as you could get with Armin’s strength. “Ah, Levi, it’s so great to have you here! I can’t believe what you did for Eren, that was so sweet and I’m so glad that you care so much for him!”

 

“Jeeze, Armin, calm down.” Eren laughed. Armin let go of his probably embarrassed boyfriend and went back to plating the bacon.

 

Moments later, breakfast was served and the four of them sat down to eat. The time was spent mostly getting to know Levi and discussing plans for the day. Armin was going to be at work all night, which most likely meant that he would be at Jean’s, and Mikasa had training at the gym and then was going out for drinks.

 

After insisting that it was only fair, Levi and Eren took care of clean up and the other went off to do their own thing.

 

“Hey, Levi?”

 

“Yes, Eren?” Levi replied, drying the last plate and placing it in the cupboard.

 

“Have you ever been paddle boating?”

 

Levi pursed his lips and his brow furrowed slightly. “I can’t say I have.”

 

Eren grinned and forcefully pulled the plug out of the sink, splashing water on the both of them. “Oops… Anyway, I know what we are going to do today then! Well, after we change.” He grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him back to his bedroom.

 

About an hour later, the two of them were down by the water renting a paddle boat. They both suited up in tacky, bright orange life jackets, and then walked to the end of the dock to climb onto their boat for the afternoon.

 

-

 

“How the fuck do you do this?” Levi said exasperated. They had been paddling in circled for about twenty minutes now.

 

“L-Levi, you need to stay in sync w-with me.” He said through a fit of laughter.

 

The older man could not figure it out for the life of him. He let out a huff and crossed his arms, turning to face the bright eyed boy with a cute pout on his face. Eren leaned forward and pecked his lips, causing Levi to pout even more, but only to fight off the smile and keep up appearances.

 

“What was that for, brat?”

 

“You just looked so cute.” He brushed the hair from Levi’s face and he leaned into the touch slightly.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be cute. I’m trying to be annoyed here.”

 

-

 

“N-no, Levi, you’re going too fast! Slow down or else…”

 

Splash.

 

The paddle boat turned too sharply, causing Levi to fall off of the boat and into the water. Oh man, if looks could kill… Levi had surfaced, spitting water out of his mouth, and his face was framed by his soaking wet dark hair. Eren tried, but he couldn’t hold in his laughter, causing the older man’s glare to intensify.

 

When Eren finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, he couldn’t see Levi anywhere. “L-Levi… Where did you g-AHH!”

 

Suddenly, he had joined his boyfriend in the water. “Holy fuck, Levi!” He tried to be angry but he couldn’t when they probably both looked so ridiculous.

 

“You really made wet, Eren.” Levi said in a strange tone, staring right into his eyes. Was he… did Levi just make a sexual joke?

 

“Oh my god, Levi.”

 

The raven finally cracked and burst into laughter. It was the most wonderful sound Eren had ever heard. He couldn’t help but join in. Then, hands were on either side of the boy, trapping him against the boat. Eren grabbed onto the straps on Levi’s life jacket and inched his face closer to the others. Impatient as he was, Levi crashed their lips together.

 

Neither knew how long they stayed in the water kissing for, but a voice broke them apart.

 

“Hey, you two, you were supposed to return that boat half an hour ago!”

 

They looked at each other and laughed once again. “Oops.”

 

-

 

When they returned to the apartment, both of them were cold and their wet clothes clung to their bodies.

 

“Shower, now.” Levi said and took off towards the bathroom. Eren quickly followed and Levi was already stripping as he entered. He started to do the same and cursed as he tried to pull of his jeans.

 

“Need some help,shitty brat?” Levi asked smirking.

 

“Uh, yeah, actually, that would be nice.”

 

Levi motioned for Eren to sit on the edge of the tub and started working on freeing his legs from the soaked jeans. “That’s what you get for wearing the tightest pants known to man. I don’t know how your dick even fucking breathes in those things.” He mumbled as he struggled to get them off of his boyfriend.

 

He sighed and looked up at him with a serious expression. “Eren, this doesn’t look good… I think we’re going to have to cut them off.”

 

“No! These are my favourite pair! J-just pull really hard, don’t hold back.” He braced himself on the edge of the tub and held his legs up.

 

Levi grabbed hold of the pants again and let out a deep breath. “Alright, here it goes…” He pulled as hard as he could, and luckily, the pants came off, but the process had sent Levi flying into the wall behind him and Eren slipped off the edge and onto the cold, tiled floor.

 

They sat there in silence for a few moments, and then burst into another fit of laughter.

 

“Fucking ridiculous.” Levi muttered.

 

-

 

They finally made it into the shower, unharmed, for the most part, and were now cuddled up on the couch watching some movie on Netflix they thought looked good, but actually turned out to be really shitty.

 

Eren had his legs thrown over Levi’s lap, his head resting on his shoulder and hands either running along his arm or playing with his jet black hair.

 

Levi stroked Eren’s leg and his other arm was wrapped securely around the brunette’s waist. They sat there, pretending to watch some shitty movie neither had any idea about, just enjoying each others company.

 

Eventually, sleep took over the both of them and Mikasa found them later that night, cuddled up to each other on the couch in a position that clearly couldn’t be comfortable. She didn’t have the heart to wake them, so she grabbed the blanket off of Eren’s bed and covered them up.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. My life has been absolutely crazy these last few weeks, but I promise you I have not, nor will I ever, forget about this story. I am amazed at the wonderful feedback I have received and I cannot thank you enough for reading, leaving kudos and the wonderful comments! I love to hear your thoughts. Anyway, here's a bit of a treat for you guys, hope you enjoy!
> 
> This hasn't been edited so please tell me of any mistakes! Once again, thank you guys so much!

One week.

 

That's how much time remained until Levi had to go back to New York. It seemed like he had only arrived yesterday, and Eren knew this last week would pass them much quicker than the first two they spent together. Eren was incredibly grateful for the time he was able to spend with his boyfriend, and to his wonderful sister and best friend for helping Levi plan this surprise visit. It's not like they would never see each other again, but it would be much harder to do this long distance relationship now that they've experienced each other's company and touch. They now knew what the real deal was like. Who knows how long they would have to wait before they could be together in person again.

 

"Eren." Levi's soft voice snapped him out of his current train of thought. "You're overthinking again, aren't you?"

 

Eren lifted his head from its current position on his boyfriends shoulder. They were lounging on his bed, watching some stupid game show on the television. "Yeah, sorry… I just can't stop thinking about how much I'll miss you."

 

Long fingers carded through messy, brown locks to comfort the boy. "I know. I'll miss you too. More than you know, but being away from each other will make each visit that much more special. We still have another week together, so let's make it count and not dwell too much on what’s to come, alright?"

 

The brunette nodded and placed a hand on Levi's cheek, running a thumb across his bottom lip. He stared into steely eyes, not saying a word, just feeling. In that moment, Eren’s feelings for Levi were completely clear. He knew what he wanted.

 

The boy planted a light kiss on Levi's cheek and slid off the bed. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

 

Eren walked into the living room, where he found Mikasa and Armin idly chatting to one another.

 

"I need both of you to go the store right now, it's an emergency!"

 

They both turned to look at him with confused expressions.

 

"What's the emergency?" Armin was first to answer, a bit of concerning showing through his voice.

 

Eren scratched his head. "Uh, I... I'm out of toothpaste!"

 

"We bought a new tube last week." Mikasa stated.

 

"I-I know, but it fell in the toilet, and I really need some right now. My breath smells super bad a-and... Levi hates bad breath!"

 

Mikasa and Armin glanced at each other before sighing and standing up. They grabbed their bags and car keys before heading to the door.

 

When they left, Eren wiped the sweat that formed from his forehead and sighed. Nailed it. They have no idea. Little did he know, they had every idea, but decided to keep it to themselves for now in order not to further embarrass their friend.

 

After calming himself and giving a small pep talk in the bathroom mirror, he returned to his waiting boyfriend. Instead of taking his previous spot on the bed, he climbed onto Levi's lap.

 

"Eren, what are you doing?" Levi asked, hands absentmindedly moving to rest on his hips.

 

"I-I've decided, Levi. I know what I want."

 

Levi eyed him curiously. "Decided about what?”

 

Eren took in a shaky breath, still refusing to meet his gaze as he fidgeted with the hem of Levi's shirt. "You. I... I want you. I'm ready."

 

The raven sucked in a breath. No further explanation was needed. He knew exactly what Eren was referring to. "Are you sure?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Eren, look at me." He spoke gently, placing a finger underneath his chin to slowly bring his face up towards his own.

 

The brunette chewed at his bottom lip nervously. "Do you not w-want me in that way?"

 

Levi let out a short chuckle. "I want you in every way. I just want to be sure that this is what you want. Once we start, I'm not sure if I could stop myself. That’s how much I want you.”

 

Steel grey eyes met exotic turquoise and gold as they inched closer to one another. After what seemed like forever, the raven closed the gap between them and their lips met in a soft kiss. A kiss that held so much emotion.

 

Lips softly moved together for a while before tongues began to dance. There was no fighting for dominance, only passion and desire. The desire to belong to each other completely. To express every emotion they weren't yet ready to say aloud. Hands grew impatient as they began to tug and pull at clothing. Clothing that created too much space between them, yet hardly any space at all.

 

First to hit the floor was Levi's plain, black T-shirt, Eren's joining it soon after. Fingers trailed down the brunette’s chest, stopping at the top of his jeans in favour of moving around him and squeezing his ass. A small moan passed by Eren's lips at the action, fingers tightening in Levi's hair. Their kisses never ceased, but were growing sloppier by the minute. The hunger was becoming too strong to ignore.

  

Eren wanted to be closer. His movement caused their clothed, growing erections to brush against each other, forcing a strangled moan from Levi. The sound made Eren's dick strain against his jeans even more. He didn't know a sound could be so hot.

 

Next thing he knew, Levi was flipping him onto his back. Slightly bruised lips trailed from his jaw, along his neck, all the way down to his hip bones. Staying still was no longer possible. Each press of his lips, each gentle stroke from his fingertips felt like trails of fire on his tanned skin. The younger was writhing under his touch. The only touch he'd ever known. The only touch he'd ever _want_ to know.

 

The raven tugged Eren’s pants down a bit to allow himself to nip at his hipbones, lightly sucking and licking the skin after each bite. Eren let out a small whine. Levi’s head snapped up at that, a strange expression crossing his features. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. God, Eren, how did I get so lucky?”

 

A deep shade of scarlet took over the boy’s features. His response was caught in his throat when he felt Levi mouthing at his dick through his jeans. This continued on for about a minute or so before Levi grew impatient and started to remove the last two pieces of Eren’s clothing. Once he was completely naked, Levi took the time to really admire him. Everything about him was perfect, and Levi ran his tongue across his lips, wanting to taste every inch of his younger lover.

 

“L-Levi, you too...” Eren breathed out, pointing to his bottoms. Levi smirked and hurriedly shimmied out of his jeans and boxer briefs, and then joined him on the bed once again. He settled himself between Eren’s legs and stared at the boy, biting on his lower lip. Eren bet Levi had _no idea_ just how seductive he looked right now. It was driving him insane. He wanted _more_. _Needed_ more.

 

A hand wrapped around Eren’s erection, which made him gasp at the surprise. Levi stroked him slowly, revelling in the tiny sounds that passed his boyfriend’s lips. The temptation became too much. Levi leaned forward and licked a small stripe from the base to the tip of Eren’s cock. The raven made a noise of approval and went to repeat the motion a few times before wrapping his lips around the tip. He placed his hands on the brunette’s hips to steady him somewhat, using only his mouth on his dick now. Eren tangled his hands in his silky, black hair as he wriggled under Levi’s hold. His mouth felt so good around his painfully hard dick.

 

“Nngh, Levi, m-FUCK,” Levi took Eren as deep as he could and _sucked_ , cutting off the brunette’s words.

 

Levi released his dick from his mouth with a _pop_. “Yes, Eren?”

 

“M-more, I-I want… I _need_ you, Levi.”

 

He sounded absolutely _wrecked_ and it made Levi grow harder, if that was even possible. His erection was almost painful, being too busy watching Eren’s reactions to even think about paying attention to his own needs. Patience was running thin and Levi knew he couldn’t put this off much longer. He reached over Eren to retrieve the bottle of lube and coated his fingers.  Levi moved back into his spot between Eren’s legs and pushed his legs up to give him better access to his tight hole.

 

The first finger circled his hole a few times before it started to push its way past the tight ring of muscles. A quiet gasp came from Eren’s lips at the intrusion, but neither showed nor mentioned any signs of serious discomfort, so Levi continued. Once he was in to the knuckle, he started to make small circles to stretch him out. Soon after, a second finger was joining the first. This was a bit more uncomfortable for Eren, seeing as he had only done this to himself a handful of times, but the promise of pleasure was surely worth a bit of discomfort in the beginning.  A third one went in along the other two, making scissoring motions to ensure that Eren was fully prepared and ready for something much bigger than a few fingers.

 

“Are you ready, Eren?”

 

Nodding vigorously, Eren gasped out, “Yes, yes, just please put it in me already. I need you inside of me, Levi!”

 

That’s all that the raven needed to hear. He had already slipped a condom over his dick and lined up the tip with Eren’s hole before he finished begging. Staring into his lover’s eyes, he slowly began to push inside. Eren groaned, partly due to the pain, but mostly because this was _finally_ happening. When Levi was fully sheathed inside of the brunette, he stayed still and peppered kisses on his face before meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Moments later, Eren wrapped his legs around Levi and pulled him slightly towards him, signalling that he was ready for him to move without having to break their kiss. Levi got the hint and pulled out, taking his time thrusting back in. He repeated this motion a few times. His control was slipping and he needed a faster pace. Levi slid his hands down Eren’s torso, feeling every part of him that he could reach before stopping to grip at his hips and lift him up slightly. The change of angle allowed Levi to hit Eren’s prostate with his next thrust, causing the brunette to moan loudly. Their lips were still attached and Levi happily swallowed all of Eren’s sounds, some of his own managing to escape as well.

 

At this moment in time, nothing existed but the two of them. The only thing that mattered was their feelings for each other, and that they were finally _one_. They belonged to each other _completely_. The only thing that could be heard was the slapping of their skin. The only thing that could be _felt_ was their undeniable love for one another. Nothing had to be said. Their feelings so evidently conveyed through such simple, yet satisfying actions.

 

Each time Levi’s dick brushed against Eren’s prostate, breathing grew more laboured and their voices louder. When Eren’s nails starting digging into his back, Levi knew he was getting close. Eren’s left hand found Levi’s right and their fingers entwined. With his free hand, the raven reached between the two of them to pump Eren’s dick at the same pace which he was thrusting at. They could no longer focus on their kissing, so they settled for gasping and panting into each other’s mouths.

 

At one particular hard thrust at Eren’s prostate, the boy arched his back off the bed as white strings shot onto his chest and Levi’s hand.  Seeing Eren come undone like that was all Levi needed to find his own release. He gave one more short thrust and came into the condom as he was buried deep inside of his lover. He carefully pulled out and rolled over to lie on his back. Eren rolled onto his side, resting his head on Levi’s chest and wrapping an arm around him, holding him close.

 

Levi was holding Eren as if he were the most precious thing in the world. And to him… he was.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated somewhat early this time, woo! This chapter was kind of sad for me to write, but it was so sweet at the same time. Eren and Levi have such wonderful friends. Although it's pretty short, I'm quite happy with this chapter. This hasn't been edited so please let me know of any mistakes! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions on things. Enjoy!

All of the laughter, late night movies, not-so-sneaky kisses and lazy mornings spent cuddling now all seemed like a blur. The dreaded day had finally come. Levi was to return home to New York after having spent a few wonderful weeks with his boyfriend in Vancouver. Speaking of said boyfriend, Levi glanced up from his suitcase to look at Eren who was perched on the end of his bed with an adorable pout on his face. Sighing, Levi folded his last item of clothing and packed it away with the rest of his things before making his way to stand between Eren’s legs. The raven cupped Eren’s cheek and his free hand found Eren’s left, winding their fingers together as if there was nothing more natural.

 

They remained there for what seemed like hours, but were only a few minutes. No words were spoken; a certain air of understanding filled the room. Nothing they said could truly express the emotions that consumed them both. A sad smile crossed Eren’s lips, which Levi returned and then leaned forward to bring their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. Arms wound around one another, holding on for dear life as if they could disappear at any moment, and that was soon to be true.

 

A light knock on the door finally broke them apart. It was Armin letting them know it was time to head to the airport. When the pair finally made it to the entryway, suitcase in one of Levi’s hands and Eren’s in the other, they made their way out to Armin’s car and climbed in the backseat. The ride there was silent. Armin was always good at reading situations, which is why he offered to drive Levi to the airport. He knew that this silence wasn’t awkward by any means, but quite necessary. The once distant sound of planes taking off grew louder as they pulled into the parking lot. Armin turns off the vehicle and stays in the driver’s seat, letting Eren and Levi go in by themselves to spend their last few minutes together without his presence, giving them as much privacy as they could get in a crowded airport.

 

The announcement to begin boarding on Levi’s flight came on and panic took over Eren’s features. Levi pulled Eren to him, feeling his hands bunch in the fabric of his shirt. Fingers carded through strands of brown hair while they clung to each other for the last time for who knows how long. He started to feel Eren shake in his arms and it broke his heart.

 

“Eren, listen to me, okay? _I love you_. I love you so fucking much it _hurts_. These last few weeks with you have been the best of my life and I wouldn’t have traded this time with you for _anything_. I managed to come to you once, and I’ll do it again a thousand times over. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I’ll miss being apart from you. I’ll miss waking up to you with that stupidly adorable look on your face. I’ll miss you hiding your face in my neck when something in a movie we’re watching scares you. I’ll miss those little whimpers that escape your lips during our most intimate moments. I’ll miss _you_. This isn’t goodbye. We’ll still talk and video chat all the time, and although we can’t be together physically, it will make the next time that much sweeter. I love you, my little brat.”

 

Levi placed one last gentle kiss on Eren’s lips and then turned to board his flight. When he was out of Eren’s sight, he wiped his eyes roughly with the sleeve of his sweater. He was surprised that he managed to keep his voice steady through all that, despite a few shaky breaths here and there, but he needed to be strong for the both of them.  Once he was seated comfortably, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, images of his beautiful, teal and gold eyed boyfriend filling his head.

 

-

 

Eren stood there staring after Levi long after his flight was boarded and had departed. He felt an arm wind around his shoulders and turned his teary gaze to meet Armin’s sad and understanding one.  “How about we go get a tub of ice cream, find some movies to watch and you can cuddle with Mikasa and I?”

 

Eren sniffled and nodded, letting Armin lead him out of the building and back into his car. He was grateful he had such amazing friends.  If they weren’t in his life, he didn’t know where he’d be right now. They decided on a large tub of cookie dough ice cream. When they returned home, Mikasa was waiting with three spoons, blankets and already had a variety of movies out on the table, ready for choosing. One look at Eren was all she needed before walking over to him and enveloping him in a hug. The three of them settled down into couch and spent at least a good four hours watching movies and eating ice cream before all passing out.

 

-

 

Levi dragged his feet all the way from the airport, to his cab, to his apartment. He sighed as he took out his now unfamiliar seeming key and inserted it into the lock. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Hanji sitting on the couch, as if she’d been waiting for him. Noticing the wine and chocolate she had set out on the table, he knew that she had been.

 

“Welcome home, my little short stack.” She said with the lowest amount of enthusiasm she could muster. Levi was grateful for that, not really in the mood to deal with much else at this time. Hanji opened her arms and Levi removed his shoes and coat before settling himself in her warm embrace. They sat there for about half an hour, Levi just letting her hold and comfort him.

 

“Erwin wanted to be here but he got called into the office for some fuck up, but he promised he’d be here when you woke up.” Levi nodded against her chest. 

 

Hanji smiled and pet his hair for a few moments before suggesting they have some wine. While Hanji poured them each a glass, Levi shoved some chocolates in his mouth. “Tell Mama Hanji all about it, my sweet baby.” She said as she handed him a glass of the red wine. He took a long sip and then cleared his throat, beginning to tell her all about his time with Eren.

 

As Levi spoke, Hanji couldn’t help but grin, noticing how Levi’s brilliant smile never left his face as he spoke of his boyfriend. She’d never seen him like this before, and it made her so happy that she could cry. No one deserved this kind of happiness more than Levi.

 

When the wine and chocolate was gone and Levi was all talked out, they decided it was time for bed. A hand reached out for Hanji’s arm as she turned to leave and retire to her own room. “Stay… Please.” Levi asked quietly. Hanji nodded and turned out the light, climbing into Levi’s bed.

 

- 

 

Birds were chirping and the sun was beginning to rise. Levi opened his eyes and saw Hanji still sleeping peacefully, hair a complete mess and glasses still on her face. Levi smiled slightly and then turned onto his other side, where he was greeted with the sight of Erwin. That giant beast of a man kept his promise, saying that he’d be here when he woke.

 

 _Idiot,_ Levi thought fondly. He sighed, this time somewhat content, and decided that he could sleep for a few more hours. He snuggled down in between the two occupying either side of his bed. They may be utterly insane at times, but they were his best friends, and he couldn’t have asked for better.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disconnection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling inspired lately so might as well get it all out while I can! Yet another chapter for you lovelies, and so soon, too! Every relationship has it's ups and downs, and with that said, please don't hate me for this. It's all necessary for the story! I hope you enjoy, and I love to hear your feedback! 
> 
> Also, almost 500 kudos, holy shit! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, I appreciate every one of you!
> 
> And again, enjoy!
> 
> Note: there is alcohol use in this chapter!   
> -

“I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too. More than you’ll ever know.”

 

-

 

“I woke up to yelling and decided I should investigate in case we were being robbed or something, so I walked into the kitchen not to find a robber, but Erwin with his dick on fire and Hanji chasing him around with a dish towel trying to smack him with it to put it out. Fucking idiots.”

 

“God, your life sounds much more exciting than mine. I only ever walk in on Jean and Armin practically fucking on the couch. You’d think they would have learned by now, nope, but seriously? His dick was on fire? Ouch, holy fuck.”

 

“Well, the crotch area of his pants, but close enough. He probably won’t have to shave for a while though.”

 

“LEVI.”

 

-

 

“It’s so hard, Levi. I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”

 

“I know it is, but you _can_ do this, Eren. We will see each other again. _Soon_. I promise.”

 

-

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

-

 

Day after day, week after week, Eren and Levi resumed their lives as normally as they could. It was difficult at first, getting used to not having each other around all the time, but they slowly fell back into their old routine of daily messaging and nightly video chats. Sometimes they would leave their laptops beside their beds so they could fall asleep together and wake up to each other. It wasn’t the same, but it was definitely better than nothing.

 

-

 

About two months have gone by since Levi returned home. Hanji and Erwin were adamant on persuading Levi to have a night out, which usually included bar hopping and getting completely smashed. As much as he wanted to refuse their offer and stay locked in his room, he really felt like he needed a night off to forget how depressed he’d been feeling since he had left Eren. After playing hard to get for a day, he agreed, resulting in a bear hug from Hanji and Levi pushing her onto her ass.

 

They decided to go out on that coming Saturday.

 

-

 

Eren had his head resting on his arm that was lying across his desk, absentmindedly fiddling with his hair.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home?”

 

“No, Levi, I’ll be fine. Go out and have fun with your friends. You deserve it, really. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

 

Levi smiled a smile only meant for Eren, and one only Eren has ever seen. He wished he could be the one running his fingers through those messy brown locks. “Alright, I will. Thank you, Eren. I’ll talk to you in the morning, or late afternoon, depending on the state of my hangover.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” The brunette laughed at Levi’s comment.

 

“Beautiful.” The raven whispered at the sight, causing Eren to blush and chew on his bottom lip.

 

“Goodnight, Levi.”

 

“Goodnight, sleep well.” Levi sighed and ended their video call, setting his laptop back on his night table. He grabbed the clothes he’d picked to wear for the outing, then went to shower and get ready for his night out.

 

Once they were all ready to go, the trio grabbed their wallets and jackets, heading out the door to walk to their first destination.

 

-

 

“Levi, you have to try this drink! It’s so… so… alcoholy!” Hanji yelled out at him.

 

He scoffed and shook his head. “And just how many of those have you had, shitty glasses?”

 

Hanji chugged back the rest of her drink before ordering two more. “Only about five! 's'all good, short baby!”

 

The bartender placed the two drinks in front of Hanji and she shoved one into Levi’s hand. “C’mon Levi, drink it! Don’t be such a party pooper!”

 

“Alright, damn it, just shut the fuck up already!”

 

-

 

“Heh, fuck, come dance with me Hanji!” Levi slurred, gripping his friends hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. The two began a ridiculous dance of classic moves such as the lawnmower, courtesy of Hanji, and the light bulb, thanks to Levi.

 

“Enough of this nonsense!” Erwin declared as he approached the pair. They stopped and stared at him with wide eyes.

 

Erwin chuckled and threw his arms up. “You’re forgetting the best move of all time, losers.”

 

They continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

 

He let out a dramatic sigh. “STIRRING THE POT!”

 

They all burst out into fits of giggles before strutting their stuff while stirring their imaginary pots with extreme amounts of drunken sass.

 

-

 

While Levi was out having the time of his life, Eren was lying on his stomach, scribbling random drawings in his sketch book. After about an hour of this, his hand grew tired and he decided to venture into the kitchen to make some popcorn to munch on while he caught up on his Netflix series.

 

His eyes started to feel dry and heavy from staring at the screen for too long, so at about 2 am he retired to his bedroom for the night, falling asleep quite easily for the first time in weeks.

 

-

 

“Are there no fucking taxis in New York?”

 

“No, Levi. You stole them all and put them in your eyes.”

 

“That’s a terrible fucking line, Erwin. You should be ashamed. Get out of my face.”

 

Finally, a taxi pulled up after Hanji bouncing around and yelling ‘TAXI, OH YELLOW CHARIOT OF CITY FILTH, COME TO ME’ for what seemed like an hour. The trio clambered into the back of the car, along with a fourth person that sprawled across their laps. Why he they didn’t sit in the front seat? Who knows.

 

“Get your fuckin’ hand off my dick, I don’t even know your damn name, and Erwin, you god damn beast, move the hell over!”

 

-

 

Back at their apartment, the four of them drank another bottle and a half of wine and danced, or, more like stumbled around the living room until the very early hours of the morning.

 

-

 

Eren awoke to a ringing sound. Squinting, he turned to see that he was receiving a video call request from Levi. That idiot was probably drunk out of his mind, but he decided to answer the call anyway.

 

“Ohh, f-fuck, yes.”

 

A puzzled expression took over Eren’s face as he continued to listen, confused as to what was happening on Levi’s end.

 

Was that… creaking?

 

“ _S-shit,_ right there, _god_.”

 

Panting?

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

…Moaning?

 

“I-I’m gonna cum.”

 

**Your call has been disconnected.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that this chapter may have some gaps that don't make much sense right now, but I wrote it like this for a reason and it should all make sense in the next chapter! Thank you!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened, and the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter only a few days later! This hasn't been edited, so please inform me of any mistakes or big plot holes and I'll do my best to fix them! I think this chapter explains everything quite well, but you never know. 
> 
> With that said, I'd like to thank all of you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! The support means a lot to me. I never thought something I wrote with get this much positive feedback, and you're all wonderful. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The next morning, Levi awoke with a splitting headache. Groaning in pain, he rolled over to reach for the pills he knew Hanji had already placed on his bedside table. As annoying as she was at times, she was a saint in times like these. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn’t in his room after all. ‘ _Why the fuck am I in Erwin’s bed?’_ he thought. He didn’t have an answer to that question at the moment, but he swallowed the two pills along with an entire glass of water anyway.

 

The raven rolled out of bed about half an hour later and took a shower to wash off the filth from the previous night. Once he deemed himself clean, he threw on some sweatpants and a black tank top, then padded into the kitchen to see how his friends were feeling this morning. He grabbed his phone on the way to check if there were any messages from Eren. There weren’t, so he shrugged and assumed the brat was still sleeping and sent him a quick message to let him know that he was alive… barely.

 

The kitchen was empty, but he could faintly smell slightly burnt toast and coffee. He poured himself a cup and went to explore the living room where he was greeted with Hanji munching on peanut buttered toast, Erwin sipping on his cup of coffee while reading the daily paper, and… who the fuck was that?

 

Levi cleared his throat to announce his presence. “Who the fuck are you?” he asked, eyeing the fairly muscular, blonde man leaning against Erwin’s side.

 

Erwin chuckled and turned his gaze to Levi. “Good morning, Levi. I’m surprised you’re awake already after how drunk you were last night.”

 

“Fuck off, eyebrows. Are you going to tell me why there’s another blonde man-beast on our couch?” Levi repeated, popping his hip out to the side and placing a hand on it.

 

“LEVI, DON’T BE SUCH A GRUMPY PANTS.” Hanji screeched through a mouthful of toast.

 

All three of the men groaned at her unexpected loud outburst. That definitely wasn’t the best thing for a hangover.

 

“This is Mike. We met at Club Sina last night and we really hit it off.” Erwin replied, turning to smirk at the man.

 

Levi thought about his answer and then another question popped into his mind. “Why the fuck was I in your bed?”

 

“I don’t know. You disappeared sometime in the early morning and I found you passed out in my bed, so I left you there and took your room.” He replied with a shrug, moving off the couch to refill his now empty cup.

 

“Wait a fucking minute, Erwin. Did you and the sasquatch over there fuck in my bed?” Levi demanded, sending a terrifying glare at them both.

 

“You use the resources you have, Levi.”

 

“You’re buying me a new mattress and washing my bedding AT LEAST three times.”  

 

-

 

After Levi’s hangover started to subside, his friends filled him in on all of the embarrassing shit he pulled while drunk out of his mind. Levi had always been a lightweight, and he blamed that on his short stature. No matter how much Erwin and Hanji drank, they always seemed to be able to remember the happenings of the night, which was a blessing and a curse. He hid his face in his hands the entire time he listened to Hanji tell him about how he got up on the bar counter and attempted to twerk to Anaconda.

 

By the time 8 pm rolled around, Levi still hadn’t gotten a message from Eren. This was odd, so he went to grab his laptop and try to video call him. When he opened the screen, he noticed that they had a short call sometime around 3 am. Oh fuck, did he call Eren while drunk and say something incredibly stupid? He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, trying to think of what he did. Of course, nothing came to mind and he was left to think of an apology for whatever it was that he might have done.

 

**TheCaptain:** _Eren, I don’t know why you aren’t talking to me today. I don’t even know if you’re purposefully ignoring me, but I was pretty fucking drunk last night and I see that I must have called you. The fact that I can’t remember talking to you at all tells me that I must have said something pretty fucking stupid, and for that, I’m sorry._

He sighed and waited, staring at his screen and hoping for the brunette to reply. Minutes later, he saw Eren’s name pop up, alerting him that he was online.

 

**EJaeger:** _You’re right. I am ignoring you, and sorry isn’t going to cut it Levi._

 

**TheCaptain:** _Fuck, I guess I really messed up. Whatever it was, Eren, I’m sure I didn’t mean it._

**EJaeger:** _Are you fucking serious, Levi? You don’t remember what you fucking did? Bullshit. Go tell your excuses to someone else because I’m fucking done talking to you._

And with that, Eren went offline.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. I really fucked up and I don’t even know what I did. FUCK._

Levi gripped his hair in frustration, racking his brain for any possible answer as to why Eren was so angry with him.

  

Minutes later, Erwin knocked and came into Levi’s room, pausing in the doorway when he saw the state his friend was in. He had his head in his hands, a death grip on his hair, and was sitting on the _soiled_ bed. “Levi, what’s the matter?” He asked, concern lacing his every word.

 

Levi took a shaky breath and shook his head, motioning for Erwin to come over and read his short conversation with Eren. “Do you know what I fucking did, Erwin? I sure as hell don’t remember.”

 

Erwin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t. The only thing you can do is keep apologizing and try asking him again later.”

 

The raven nodded in agreement, having no other choice.

 

“I came in to tell you that I’m taking Mike home now. If you need anything, I’m here for you Levi, and you know Hanji is too.” With one last squeeze to his shoulder, the tall blonde stood from the bed and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Shortly after, Levi curled up on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. A soft knock on the door was heard and Hanji walked in, lying down behind Levi and wrapping her arm around him after pulling a blanket over the both of them. “Erwin filled me in. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

He let out another shaky breath and shook his head. Her hold on him tightened and soon they both dozed off.

 

-

 

When Levi awoke the next morning, he felt even more disgusting than the previous one. Normally, he would have showered and started cleaning every surface of his room, but he was too upset to even think about it. He decided to send Eren another message.

 

**TheCaptain:** _Eren, please talk to me. I’ve spent all night thinking about what I could have done to make you so upset with me, and I honestly have no memory of speaking to you at all. Please tell me what I did so I can try to fix it._

**EJaeger:** _It’s hard to believe that you don’t remember calling me while your dick was up someone else’s ass._

Levi’s jaw dropped at Eren’s response. What?

 

**TheCaptain:** _What? Eren, I didn’t sleep with anybody. I would NEVER cheat on you. You’re too special to me._

**EJaeger:** _Bullshit._

Levi couldn’t think straight at this point. He didn’t sleep with anybody. He _couldn’t_ have. Frantically, he pushed to video call button and waited. To his surprise, Eren answered, and the sight absolutely broke his heart. Eren’s face was flushed and tear stained. His hair was messier than usual and he could hear the sobs racking his chest. Levi opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

 

“How could you do this to me, Levi? _Why_ did you do this?” He asked, sounding completely broken.

 

“Eren, I didn-”

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me! Was he more attractive than me? Was he better than me?”

 

Levi was speechless, trying to figure out what made Eren think that he would _ever_ cheat on him… and then it hit him.

 

Erwin and Mike fucked.

 

In his room.

 

Where he left his laptop on before they went out.

 

“Don’t have another lie to tell me? So it’s true. Unbelievable. Goodbye, Levi.”

 

“Eren, wai-”

 

The call was disconnected before Levi even had a chance to explain. He tried to send Eren another message to explain what happened, only to see that he had blocked him.

 

Fuck, fuck fuck. This wasn’t good. He ran into Erwin’s room. “You fucking bastard!” He yelled, pouncing on the blonde. He was just about to throw a punch when a hand gripped his arm and pulled him back.

 

“Let go of me, Hanji.” The raven growled.

 

“Levi! Get a grip! Calm down and tell us what the fuck this is about!” She demanded in a tone she hardly ever used. He was shaking with anger, but eventually calmed down enough to explain why he barged into his best friend’s room like a mad man.

 

“Eren is done with me and it’s your fucking fault. You fucking called Eren while you were fucking Mike and he heard _everything_. He thinks I cheated on him!”

 

Erwin’s face fell. “Levi, I would never do that to you. You know that. Why would think I could do such a thing to you?”

 

Levi sat down and sighed in frustration. “I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t. I-I left my laptop on. One of you must have fell onto it in your drunken passion and happened to send a call. I just… I don’t know what to fucking do.” The raven was close to tears and it broke his friends to see the usually so stoic man in such a state.

 

“Levi, honey, just tell Eren exactly what happened.”

 

Levi laughed bitterly. “You don’t think I tried? It’s too late. He fucking blocked me so I can’t contact him.”

 

Hanji and Erwin shared a long look before turning their faces back to Levi’s defeated form. Erwin moved to sit beside Levi and placed a hand on his other knee, mirroring Hanji’s action. “Then we’ll go to him. We’ll go to him and tell him exactly what happened in person. I’ll be there to explain my actions and apologize as well. I’m so sorry, Levi.”

 

Tear filled eyes met Erwin’s concerned filled ones and he nodded.

 

“We’ll leave tomorrow.”


	17. Update

Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. I recently graduated high school and went straight into working full time, which was a huge change for me. I feel like I have no time or energy for anything, but I'm slowly starting to get used to it. I've also been feeling a bit discouraged. I know I haven't been putting out the best work, and I sincerely apologize for my last few chapters because I know they weren't the best, but keep in mind that I am a new writer and am still trying to figure out how to make things work and flow. I couldn't write for a while due to those feelings and writer's block, but knowing that I have a lot of your support really helps. I'm currently working on the next chapter, so don't worry, it's coming soon. Thank you so much for supporting me throughout this fic so far, and I hope you will still continue to do so.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here it is. As I said in my previous post, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but you have no idea how happy it made me to see all of your wonderful support. Your comments were absolutely lovely and you guys are so understanding. I honestly almost cried reading your comments. 
> 
> I can't believe how many kudos this has gotten. I never thought I would get nearly this much, but I'm pleasantly surprised and happy with the result of this so far. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm glad that you feel excited about reading this. 
> 
> I'm now working two jobs, and things will be getting even busier than they are now, but I will never abandon this fic or all of you wonderful supporters. 
> 
> This chapter hasn't been edited, so please inform me of any mistakes. Thank you so much for reading this fic and commenting. I love hearing your feedback. ♥  
> -

As promised, Erwin and Levi were on the next flight out to go see Eren. Getting to the airport, boarding the plane and the actual flight felt as if it took forever, the anticipation and nervousness eating away at Levi the entire time. The tall blonde did his best to comfort his friend throughout their journey, but there was only so much he could do.

 

About an hour after their flight took off, Levi had managed to fall into a restless sleep. Erwin was glad that he would arrive with some sleep, seeing as it had completely evaded him since his and Eren’s misunderstanding. Not much time had passed since then, but Erwin was hoping that Eren would have calmed down enough to hear them out.

 

-

 

“Eren, come on, you need to get up.” Mikasa said in a soft tone.

 

They waited for a response, but got nothing.

 

“You can’t hide from me. I may not be able to see you, but I know you’re somewhere on that bed.” Armin tried again, hoping to get his friend out of his bed and get some food into him.

 

A small groan and slight movement was seen under the mound of blankets and tissues littering the bed. After his last conversation with Levi, he crawled into his bed and hasn’t left since. Armin and Mikasa wanted to give him some space, but they also needed to make sure that he was alright. When Eren was upset, he was _really_ upset. Ever since he was little, he would always react to situations badly.

 

After a few unsuccessful attempts, Mikasa had to go to work, but she decided to run to the store afterward to pick up some ingredients to make Eren’s favorite fruit smoothie, hoping he would at least drink half of a glass.

 

Armin tried to coax him out a few more times after Mikasa’s departure, but had no luck, so he retired to the living room, letting Eren know he would be out there if he needed anything.

 

-

 

Hours later, their plane finally landed, and they had arrived in Vancouver.

 

“Fucking finally.” Levi all but yelled, scrambling to get off of the plane and off to collect their bit of baggage. Erwin followed not far behind, eager to get to Eren’s himself. He felt really bad about this whole mess, considering it was mostly his fault. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friends, yet he somehow managed to do so.

 

Just as Erwin reached the baggage area, Levi was already racing back toward him, dragging both of their suitcases behind him. “Come on, Erwin, we don’t have any time to waste.”

 

Once outside, they climbed into their awaiting taxi and directed the driver to Eren’s shared apartment. Levi’s palms were sweating and he was a fidgeting mess in the back seat. No matter how hard he tried to think of what to say to Eren, he knew it wouldn’t matter because once they were face to face, his mind would completely shut down and he would be at a loss for words. He just hoped that whatever managed to come out of his mouth was enough.

 

-

 

Armin was sitting on the couch reading one of the many novels he had stored on his bookshelf. About an hour later, he was still reading and Eren hadn’t come out of his room yet, so the blonde decided to make himself a cup of coffee. As he finished putting the coffee in a filter and started the machine, he heard a knock on the door. Mikasa wouldn’t knock, obviously, and he wasn’t expecting Jean since he told him it wasn’t a good time to come over. Curiously, he wandered over to the door and leaned up on his toes to peer through the peep hole, face dropping when he saw who was standing there.

 

Slowly, he opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind him. “Levi? What are you doing here? You’re lucky Mikasa isn’t home.” He said, crossing his arms at his chest, putting on his fiercest expression.

 

Levi toyed with the long sleeves on his sweater, _Eren’s_ sweater, as he brought his gaze up to meet Armin’s. “I-I need to speak with Eren. Please.”

 

“Why should I let you anywhere near him after what you did? Do you realize how badly you’ve hurt him?!” Armin exclaimed, raising his voice slightly.

 

“I know, but that isn’t what happened, everything got so fucked up and I-“ Levi cut himself off and turned his back to Armin, not wanting to cry in front of the blonde. Erwin put a hand on the raven’s shoulder and took a step forward, extending his hand toward Armin.

 

“Excuse me, I’m Erwin, one of Levi’s best friends, and I can assure that Levi did nothing of the sort. I’m the reason things got so out of control, and I’m truly sorry for the pain I’ve caused your friend, but if you would please let Levi speak to Eren, I will explain everything to you as well.” He asked with pleading blue eyes. Armin stared at him blankly for a few moments before hesitantly reaching his forward to shake Erwin’s hand. He motioned for them to come inside, telling Levi that Eren was in his room.

 

The two blondes each took a seat in the living room and Levi briskly made his way to Eren’s room. He knocked lightly on the door, waiting for a response, and proceeded to push the door open when he received none. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

 

“E-Eren… I-“

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Eren yelled, immediately sitting up in bed, flinging blankets and tissues everywhere at the sound of Levi’s voice. Levi flinched slightly and held up his hands, taking a small step forward.

 

“Eren, please hear me out. I need to explain.”

 

Eren’s expression of fury soon turned to one full of hurt and sadness, no matter how hard he fought to keep his exterior looking strong. “There’s nothing left for you to say, Levi.”

 

“There is. Please, just give me two minutes. Two minutes, and then if you don’t like what you hear, I’ll leave.”

 

A few minutes of silence passed, and then Eren nodded, staring down at his hands in his lap.

 

“Fuck, I thought of a thousand things to say to you, but I’ll just talk and hope for the best. The night I went out with Erwin and Hanji, I was really drunk, and I didn’t remember the later parts of the night, but the next morning I woke up and I was in Erwin’s bed. I had no recollection of how I had ended up there. When I went into the living room, Hanji was eating toast and Erwin was drinking coffee, but there was some _leech_ attached to Erwin. Turns out, he and Erwin hit it off at the club that night. Mystery stranger solved.  I asked why I woke up in Erwin’s bed and it turned out that I passed out in his room sometime during my drunken stupor, but then it hit me. Erwin brought home some blonde Sasquatch from the club, meaning they probably fucked, but in _my_ bed since his was out of commission. I have _no idea_ what went on in that room, but I know that my laptop was left open next to my bed and I’m guessing they somehow managed to hit the video button, but Eren, please believe me when I say that I would _never_ cheat on you, I-“

 

Levi paused to take in a shaky breath. “Eren, I love you so fucking much. So much that I don’t even know what to do or say, and please, _please_ believe me when I say that I would never even dream of cheating on you. “

 

Levi brought his gaze to Eren’s face, only to see that the boy was now looking at him as well. His tear filled eyes mirrored Levi’s. Hesitantly, he took a few steps forward until he reached the bed and sat down on the end, taking Eren’s hands in his own.

 

“I didn’t know what it meant to live until you came into my life, and I’d give you everything I have in a heartbeat. You’re my world, Eren, and that world can’t exist without you in it. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I know I’m shit with words but I jus-”

 

Finally, Levi broke down, tears flowing freely from his stormy eyes. He tried to calm himself down, but only ended up crying harder. He brought a hand up to cover his eyes and wipe away some of the wetness now on his face.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek, and another softly pulling his hand away from his eyes. He looked up and saw Eren’s tear filled emerald eyes. The brunette was crying as hard as Levi, if not harder. “Levi… L-Levi I’m sorry, I… I’m so sorry, fuck, I-”

 

Then, all at once, they were grabbing onto each other, trying to bring them as close as they could, crying onto the others’ shoulders, mumbling countless apologies. They didn’t know how long they sat like that for, but when they finally pulled away enough to look at each other, Eren spoke.

 

“I’m so sorry for overreacting, Levi, I just, I didn’t know what to think, but I should have trusted you. You’ve never given me a reason _not_ to trust you.”

 

Levi wiped some of the tears from Eren’s face. “Shh, it’s fine, we’re fine. This was all some big, stupid fucking misunderstanding, and if I were in your situation, I don’t know what I would have done.”

 

Eren nodded, once again placing his hand on Levi’s cheek. He stared into his favorite pair of blue-grey eyes. No more words were exchanged. Their eyes, filled with so much emotion, said it all. Their faces inched closer and closer, and as their lips finally met in a sweet, desperate kiss, they knew that everything would be okay.

 

 _They_ would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a few days. I hope this seems alright so far. It's not very long, but I will definitely make most of the other chapters longer. Again, feedback is appreciated. :-)


End file.
